


Войны начинают неудачники

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: AU. Кайло Рен — глава промышленной корпорации. Рей — одна из саботирующих его работу членов Сопротивления.





	1. Chapter 1

Неспящий город приветливо мигал огнями, без усилий разгоняя ночной мрак. Мимо широких окон тусклыми тенями скользили округлые антигравы, беззвучно разрезая отравленный смогом воздух. Где-то вспыхнуло и тут же исчезло алое зарево взрыва, магнитом притягивая автокары стражей порядка. 

Кайло Рен стоял у окна, приложив к прохладному стеклу ладонь. Голова едва заметно болела — четвёртая бессонная ночь подряд понемногу одерживала победу над смесью энергетиков с ноотропами, и он чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он уснёт прямо так, даже не усаживаясь за стол. 

Запищал коммуникатор, и Кайло нехотя отошёл от окна. Пальцы немного тряслись, мышцы с трудом справлялись с бешеным действием энергетика. Кайло с тоской подумал о своей печени, которой, как всегда, доставалось больше всех. 

Чёртова Джакку вытягивала все соки — прямо как буры компании KR Inc вытягивали все соки из неё. 

Коммуникатор механическим голосом оповестил о том, что прибыл глава Первого Ордена. Кайло на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом тряхнул головой, позволяя непослушным волосам коснуться плеч. Усталость накрывала тяжёлым одеялом, притупляя мысли и оставляя только желание лечь и умереть. Хотя бы на пару часов. 

Дверь тихо закрылась за спиной вошедшего, но Кайло даже не повернулся. 

— Хакс, — без выражения произнёс он. 

— Рен, — тем же тоном отозвался Хакс. — Снова беспорядки. 

Кайло глубоко вздохнул, распрямляя широкие плечи, сбрасывая цепкие путы усталости. 

— Западные кварталы? — он повернулся, окидывая Хакса взглядом. 

Глава межгалактической службы охраны тоже выглядел неважно, но для него это было привычным делом. Его бледное лицо почти всегда сковывала маска строгого спокойствия, под глазами чернели ровные круги, огненные волосы аккуратным — волосок к волоску — ореолом подчёркивали острые черты. Если бы не периодический сарказм и недовольные взгляды в его сторону, Кайло бы заподозрил в Хаксе робота новейшей модели — и не удивился бы, окажись он железкой с вложенным в процессор софтом. 

— Западные и северо-западные, — Хакс прошёлся по просторному кабинету, посмотрел на кожаные кресла по обе стороны от журнального столика и остался стоять, сложив руки за спиной. 

Он делал так всегда. 

Кайло потёр лоб ледяной ладонью. Чёртовы защитники природы, пафосно зовущие себя Сопротивлением... Джакку — всего лишь огромная свалка, на которой каким-то образом оказались целые залежи кайбер-кристаллов, но Сопротивление уже давно атаковало компанию Кайло, поэтому не прилететь сюда и не попытаться саботировать работы было выше их сил. Даже несмотря на то, что на самом-то деле как раз именно эта планета была никому не нужна. 

Это всё его мать, подумал Кайло и тут же отогнал эту мысль. Мысли о матери были под строжайшим запретом, но уставший мозг и так с трудом фиксировал связи между нейронами, не говоря уж о том, чтобы помнить о стене, воздвигнутой Кайло вокруг некоторых вещей. 

— Они похожи на крыс, — задумчиво произнёс Хакс, и Кайло едва заметно вздрогнул, возвращаясь обратно. — Сколько бы мы ни ловили — их становится только больше. 

Хакс смотрел на город, и в его холодных светло-зелёных глазах с точками зрачков мерцали отражения огней. Кайло думал, что будь его воля — Хакс бы давным-давно разворотил все базы, приставив сопротивленцев лицом к стенке. Но Первый Орден был официальной организацией, и такие методы там не поощрялись — а вот методы людей Кайло определял сам Кайло, поэтому с некоторых пор он был вынужден видеть Хакса в разы чаще, выполняя неофициальные поручения Первого Ордена. 

Взамен Хакс молчал о том, что случилось с предыдущим владельцем компании, жутким стариком Сноуком. 

— Ты планируешь что-нибудь с ними делать? — Хакс продолжал смотреть в окно, почти прислонившись лбом к стеклу. — Это может повредить акциям, если смета с убытками вдруг попадёт в средства массовой информации. 

Кайло отмахнулся, не сдержав фырканья. 

— Во-первых, инвесторам плевать на жалкую горстку защитников природы, — два последних слова он намеренно выделил, облив презрением. — Во-вторых, у компании столько денег, что Сопротивление может взорвать хоть всю технику — для меня это как укол сломанной тупой зубочисткой. В-третьих, тебе-то какое дело до моих акций? — он чуть приподнял брови, сложив руки на груди. 

Хакс едва заметно пожал плечами. 

— Я купил... часть, — уклончиво произнёс он, и брови Кайло поднялись ещё выше. Этот факт надо было взять на заметку. — В любом случае, тебе пора что-то предпринять. Я не могу действовать так, как можешь ты, поэтому... просто убери их отсюда. На собраниях тема этой планеты стала подниматься слишком часто. Моему авторитету...

Кайло закатил глаза. 

— ...Это никак не повредит, — перебил он Хакса, и тот поморщился, но не ответил. — Это просто летающая мусорка, всем на неё плевать, и говорят о ней только потому, что так надо. 

Хакс повернул голову в его сторону. За окном медленно занимался рассвет, окрашивая его кожу в нежно-розовый. 

— Эта летающая мусорка под завязку набита самыми драгоценными кристаллами во всей Галактике, — почти шёпотом произнёс он. — Приватизация — это хорошо, но ты учти, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь начнёт задавать вопросы, — Хакс смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и Кайло в который раз показалось, что его тщательно сканируют.

И, конечно, Хакс был прав. И это раздражало ещё больше. 

По кабинету растеклась тишина. Хакс всё стоял у окна, а Кайло смотрел на его ровную спину, обтянутую чёрным кителем униформы, мыслями находясь далеко за пределами города. 

Ситуация пока не вышла из-под контроля, но изменение хрупкого статуса-кво было лишь вопросом времени. Сопротивление даже не подтянуло свой основной резерв, ограничившись горсткой подрывников. И пока его мать не соизволила осветить эту землю своим присутствием — стена, Кайло, помни о стене! — нужно было что-то предпринять. 

Под «что-то» подразумевалось «уничтожить всех к чертям собачьим». 

И самое прекрасное — Первый Орден закроет на это глаза. 

— Ты тянешь, Рен, — едва слышно произнёс Хакс, и Кайло замер. — Почему? 

У Кайло был ответ на этот вопрос, но признаться в нём Хаксу означало обречь себя если и не на словесные издёвки, то на многозначительные взгляды, а уж это было выше его сил. 

Кайло тянул, непростительно тянул из-за одной вполне конкретной причины, у которой была дурацкая причёска и не менее дурацкое имя, по какой-то причине идеально ей подходящее. 

Рей была уроженкой Джакку. Сирота, подобранная сердобольной Леей и обученная последней всему тому маразму, который творился в голове у главы Сопротивления. Перспективная и очень умная, но направленная не в ту сторону. 

Она приматывала самодельную бомбу к песчаному ратраку, когда возникший у неё за спиной Кайло направил на неё автоматический пистолет — но так и не выстрелил, впервые поймав взгляд пронзительных карих глаз. 

— Убирайтесь с Джакку, — зло процедила Рей. Она не знала, кто перед ней. И, наверное, к лучшему. 

Кайло первый раз в жизни растерянно опустил пистолет. 

Маленькая, одетая в поношенный рабочий комбинезон явно с чужого плеча, с горящим взглядом — она разбила все щиты Кайло, песчаной крысой просочившись к нему в доселе бесчувственное сердце. Она снилась ему, и каждый раз в его снах она стреляла точно в грудную клетку. И Кайло просыпался, прижимая дрожащую руку к груди. 

У Сопротивления не было шансов против Кайло Рена, а Рей победила его, даже не осознавая этого. 

— Я могу рассчитывать на кофе? — не дождавшись ответа на предыдущий вопрос, Хакс недовольно поджал губы. 

Кайло моргнул, нехотя отталкивая чёткий образ Рей. 

— Секретарша не работает по ночам, сделай сам, — рассеянно отозвался он, унимая разошедшееся сердце. Странно, что Хакс не слышал, как оно пытается пробить его грудную клетку. 

Хакс хмыкнул. 

— Либо тебе жаль кофе, либо ты не знаешь часов работы своих сотрудников, — он прислонил ладонь к стеклу, как Кайло десятком минут раньше. — Я пока в состоянии отличать живых работников от машин, и за столом твоего секретаря уж точно сидела вполне настоящая секретарша. 

Кайло напрягся. Илона, его секретарша, совершенно точно ушла домой около одиннадцати вечера, передав все данные на датапад Кайло и пожелав доброй ночи. С тех пор он не выходил из кабинета, пролистывая голо-страницы и сверяя обновившиеся данные. 

— Как она выглядела? — деревянным голосом спросил он у Хакса, вдруг почувствовав, как по спине горсткой пробежали мурашки. 

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него, но Кайло, не дожидаясь ответа, вылетел из кабинета, на ходу пробормотав что-то невнятное. В груди неприятно кололо, а плохое предчувствие леденило ладони. В висках стучала кровь, повторяя ритм сердца, паутина усталости наконец-то рассыпалась, оставив сознание кристально чистым. 

На месте Илоны, само собой, никого не было. Экран персонального биг-пада тревожно мерцал алым, сообщая о взломе данных. Сигнализация, очевидно, была повреждена, а глазки камер стыдливо смотрели в разные стороны. 

Кайло глубоко вздохнул, а потом одним махом снёс всё, что было на столе Илоны. Пад жалобно пискнул, столкнувшись с полом, по плоскому экрану тут же растянулись трещины. Рамка с проекциями личных фотографий Илоны осыпалась кучей осколков, встретившись со стеной. 

Немного подумав, Кайло перевернул ещё и стол. И только тогда почувствовал небольшое облегчение. 

— Я, наверное, обойдусь и без кофе, — прокомментировал неслышно возникший в проёме двери Хакс. — Утечка?

Кайло скрипнул зубами и так посмотрел на него, что Хакс машинально отшатнулся. Кайло знал, как выглядит в гневе. И не брезговал этим пользоваться — Хакс не должен забывать, кто перед ним. 

— Слабо сказано, — процедил он. — Как она выглядела, Хакс? Опиши мне, чтобы я знал, чьи кишки выпущу через пару часов. 

Хакс выглядел слишком спокойным, из чего Кайло сделал вывод, что ему удалось вселить страх в эту рыжую бездушную машину. 

— Невысокая, — он отвёл глаза, вспоминая. — Довольно загорелая. 

Кайло нетерпеливо качнул головой. 

— И причёска, — Хакс поморщился. — Три пучка, такая безвкусица. 

Сердце Кайло замерло, а потом болезненно медленно сократилось. 

— Три пучка... — повторил он шёпотом, проводя рукой по волосам. 

Рей. Глупая девчонка. Глупая, глупая песчаная крыса. 

Статус-кво развалился, осколками складываясь в её имя. Его чувства уже не имели значения. Когда дело касалось компании, ответ был до простоты однозначным. 

Запыхавшись, в коридор влетел раскрасневшийся охранник. Кайло молча повернулся к нему, прекрасно зная, что ему сейчас сообщат. За его спиной Хакс с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. 

Кайло посмотрел в наполненные страхом глаза охранника.

— Найти. Вернуть, — почти по слогам приказал он. — Живой... — Кайло помедлил. — Или мёртвой. 

Кроваво-красный рассвет окончательно затопил горизонт, волной накрывая огромный лабиринт города.


	2. Chapter 2

Её нашли почти сразу. Ещё бы: Кайло слыл жестоким и беспощадным, а слухи о его круглой комнате пыток в подвалах каждой главной башни корпорации вселяли если не ужас, то хотя бы толику страха. И пока каждый подчинённый не был уверен в том, что не окажется пристёгнутым к фиксирующей металлической конструкции в зале с засохшей кровью на стенах, прямые приказы Кайло выполнялись в максимально короткий срок. 

Разумеется, никакой комнаты не было и в помине. Провинившихся сотрудников Кайло предпочитал убирать выстрелом в голову, не заморачиваясь специальными инструментами или необычными орудиями пыток. Но слухи — слухи всегда проделывали большую работу, и главным было насадить нужные ростки. А Кайло умел это делать. 

Впрочем, в подвальных помещениях действительно существовали пустые бетонные комнаты с толстыми стенами, которые раньше — во времена Сноука — использовали для хранения взрывчатых веществ. Сейчас, когда технологии скакнули чуть дальше, в промышленности стали использовать ультразвук, и надобность во взрывчатке ненадолго отпала. 

Кайло бездумно следил за меняющимися цифрами этажей. Лифт нёсся вниз, в подвал, где в одной из холодных полутёмных комнат его ждала Рей. Хакс предпочёл вернуться к себе, аргументировав это тем, что легальными намерения Кайло не назовёшь, а Первый Орден был синонимом к слову «легальность». Кайло рассеянно попрощался с ним, думая только о маленькой крысе в глубинах его здания. Он не мог, не хотел и не собирался признаваться себе в том, что, получив сообщение о поимке сопротивленца живьём, на секунду почувствовал облегчение. 

Интересным было то, что, получи он сообщение о её смерти, чувство было бы тем же самым, только с толикой непонятной горечи. 

Это был его личный лифт, поэтому кабинка затормозила только в пункте назначения, пропуская другие этажи. Кайло коротко выдохнул и достал кожаные перчатки — компания превыше всего, и он сделает всё то, что будет нужно. 

Двери с лёгким звоном открылись, и глаза тут же резанул искусственный белый свет, неприятно отразившийся болью в висках. Кайло прищурился, вдыхая прогнанный через очистители воздух, всё равно отдающий непонятной затхлостью и бетоном. Подвальный холод забрался под воротник, но Кайло был этому даже рад: так меньше болела голова. 

Около одного из помещений с широкой металлической дверью стояли два охранника, при появлении Кайло тут же вытянувшиеся по струнке. Кайло привычно считал выражения лиц — страх и благоговение — и кивком отпустил их, убирая в который раз за эту ночь задрожавшие руки за спину. 

Он остался с ней один на один. И когда он откроет эту дверь, между ними не останется преград. 

Когда Кайло коснулся холодной ручки, он почти не дышал. 

Её привязали к обычному стулу. Тонкая, но очень прочная упаковочная верёвка врезалась в хрупкие запястья, обвила торчащие из-под джинсов лодыжки. Голова безвольно запрокинулась назад, открывая жадному взгляду Кайло беззащитную шею и лицо, покрытое кровоподтёками. 

Без боя не сдавалась, подумал Кайло и коротко усмехнулся. Странно, что её не пристрелили. 

Он присел на дальновидно принесённый охранниками второй стул, продолжая разглядывать пленницу. Осознание того, что она — его, сносило голову, но Кайло умел в нужные моменты держать себя в руках. Если, конечно, дело не касалось, скажем, его матери. 

Не отрывая взгляда от шеи Рей, Кайло чуть наклонил голову в сторону, разглядывая неестественно алый след от электрошокера в районе яремной вены. В коже на шее полно нервных рецепторов, и если, допустим, медленно провести по ней большим пальцем...

Рей очнулась резко, будто вынырнула из воды. Она смешно сморщилась, сраженная ярким светом старых, но надёжных люминесцентных ламп, мотнула головой, разминая шею, попыталась подвигать рукой и недоуменно уставилась на привязанные к металлическом подлокотникам запястья. И только потом подняла взгляд, замечая Кайло. 

На левом виске засохшими подтёками трескалась кровь, под глазом багровел расцветающий синяк. Разбитая нижняя губа неравномерно опухла, а волосы в теменной части черепа слиплись в бордовый клок. Рей выглядела как после хорошей драки, в которой не щадят ни тебя, ни остальных, но в её глазах продолжал гореть яростный огонёк, а пальцы машинально сжались в кулаки, когда она посмотрела на Кайло. 

— Где я? — хрипло спросила она и тут же скривилась: шея наверняка саднила после шокера. 

— У меня в гостях, — Кайло позволил себе дёрнуть уголком рта. 

В глазах Рей было столько праведного гнева, что, умей она убивать взглядом, Кайло был бы мёртв секунд десять назад. Что ни говори, Лея всегда умела идеально пудрить мозги своими идеями — этот талант было сложно не признать. 

— Что, ты разве не узнаёшь это место? — Кайло наигранно удивлённо поднял брови, но в его потемневших глазах не было ни тени эмоций. — Разве не ты забралась сюда пару часов назад? Разве не ты украла не предназначенные для тебя и для вашего Сопротивления данные? 

Рей сглотнула, и впервые за всё недолгое время их общения в её глазах промелькнул страх. 

Кайло подавил желание прикрыть глаза, чтобы насладиться струящимся по жилам удовольствием. Он любил, когда его боялись. Он хотел этого. Он всегда чувствовал сочащийся наружу липкий страх, обезоруживающий, разъедающий, подчиняющий. И видеть его в глазах Рей оказалось до дрожи приятно. 

— И что теперь? — она храбрилась, на этот раз сжав кулаки, чтобы не дрожали пальцы, исполосованные царапинами. — Убьёшь меня? 

Кайло знал нужный ответ на этот вопрос, он помнил, что за его спиной компания, но томительно замирающее сердце выбрало совсем другой вариант. В конце концов, всё можно обратить в плюс — надо просто постараться. 

Он часто врал сам себе, прекрасно осознавая это. Но сейчас он точно знал, что при необходимости — при жизненной необходимости — он сможет достать пистолет и пустить пулю в сердце его песчаной крысы. Джентльмены не стреляют в голову, как было написано в какой-то оцифрованной книжке древнего автора. Кайло не был джентльменом, но с Рей он хотел им быть. 

И пока не было потребности в её смерти, он может развлечься. В конце концов, клин вышибают только клином. Ему надоело, что каждую ночь она убивала его всё с тем же яростным выражением на лице. 

— Нет, — Кайло поднялся на ноги, заметив, как резко вздохнула Рей. — Слишком просто, не находишь? Для начала, — он сделал один шаг. Рей перестала дышать, — я достану из твоей головки всё, что может оказаться полезным. 

И страшно улыбнулся. 

Рей улыбнулась в ответ злой улыбкой загнанного в угол зверька. Из раны на виске вновь заструилась кровь, пачкая и без того грязную кофту, впитываясь в ткань неаккуратными пятнами. Ей было больно и страшно, Кайло видел; но помимо этого внутри неё горело необычное мужество, отвага самоубийцы, который, надев жилет смертника, идёт прямо в толпу.

— Я узнала тебя, — сказала она, вытирая щёку о плечо. — Ты не убил меня, хотя должен был. 

Кайло равнодушно пожал плечами. Ей не обязательно знать, что их первую встречу он бережно хранил в памяти, с поразительной точностью воспроизводя выражение её лица на дорогой плотной бумаге. Отчего-то он не мог нарисовать её улыбку — каждый раз выходила неестественная гримаса. 

— У меня появился шанс исправиться, — он внимательно оглядел белые верёвки. Тот, кто связывал Рей, постарался на славу: на запястьях уже алели полосы содранной кожи, а лодыжки были полностью обездвижены. — Но я попробую по-хорошему. Сначала, — добавил он, и Рей презрительно скривилась. — Итак, какие планы у вас на информацию, которую ты безуспешно попыталась стащить, м-м?

Рей плюнула ему в лицо. 

В звенящей тишине Кайло медленно провёл рукой в кожаной перчатке по скуле, стирая след, а потом резко, без размаха, ударил Рей по щеке. 

Её голова нелепо мотнулась в сторону, пара прядей упала на лицо. Она упрямо закусила губу, но тут же едва слышно выругалась: вероятно, повреждённая ранка тут же предупреждающе стрельнула болью. Висок снова закровоточил, но неохотно, будто через силу выталкивая потемневшие сгустки. Не сумев преодолеть себя, Кайло пальцем коснулся её кожи, украв пару капель крови и, с трудом отведя глаза от одаривавшей его злобными взглядами Рей, задумчиво рассматривал кажущуюся чёрной жидкость, медленно застывающую на перчатке. Он мог бы снять перчатку, чтобы почувствовать теплоту крови Рей, жар кожи, мягкость губ... Но за спиной массивной тенью стояла компания, и Кайло преодолел наваждение, отступив на шаг назад. 

— Чудовище, — Рей скривилась, то ли от боли, то ли от ненависти. — Лея ошибалась насчёт тебя, — она сжала губы, вглядываясь в лицо Кайло, ища любые признаки горечи от её слов. 

Кайло усмехнулся, а Рей поражённо расширила глаза. Ей было не понять, насколько неважным для него было мнение матери. Насколько пустой он считал её саму и её жизнь. И насколько он теперь ненавидел её за то, что она заполучила себе Рей. Лея умела выбирать людей. Лея забирала лучших. 

— Вопрос номер два, — Кайло поправил перчатку. — Но ты не думай, что я забыл про первый. К нему мы вернёмся чуть позже. — Рей стиснула челюсти, с вызовом глядя на Кайло. И он уже знал, какие линии оставит его карандаш на чистом листе из папки, посвященной только Рей. — Что вы планируете дальше? Я не говорю о мелочах вроде подрыва техники — хотя такая информация тоже не помешает. Я имею в виду нечто более глобальное, понимаешь меня? — он заложил руки за спину и посмотрел ей в глаза. 

Рей смерила взглядом расстояние между ними и, сделав какие-то выводы, так и не разжала губ. 

Кайло вздохнул. Всё можно было в разы упростить, но он не хотел оставлять Рей шрамы. Пока не хотел.

— Третий вопрос... — его прервал прерывистый писк коммуникатора, и он недовольно глянул на небольшой экран, считывая сообщение.

Кто-то ломился в их систему, уверенно и очень умело поднимая уровни защиты. 

Кайло скрипнул зубами. Это мог делать только один человек. 

— Никуда не уходи, — сказал он Рей, в последний раз жадно глядя ей в глаза. — Я скоро вернусь. 

Он не погасил свет, чтобы ей не стало страшно.


	3. Chapter 3

Кабинка, едва слышно жужжа, уносила Кайло на технический этаж, давая ему пару минут на возвращение мыслей в нужное русло. Рей отошла на второй план, но не перестала маячить на периферии маленькой загнанной тенью. Она отвлекала, но Кайло был этому даже рад: у него появился дополнительный стимул закончить с хакером как можно быстрее — и вернуться туда, вниз, в бетонный холод подвала, где ждала Рей. 

Он всё-таки на мгновение прикрыл веки, чтобы перед ними тут же возникло её лицо, с закушенной губой, с кровоподтёком на виске, с ясными удивительными глазами. 

Он пришлёт к ней медиков. И переведёт куда-нибудь наверх, где не так холодно. 

Мозг подал сигнал тревоги, но, прислушавшись к себе, Кайло убедился, что всё ещё готов нажать на спусковой крючок. Нельзя, нельзя забывать о компании. Если бы Кайло делал всё то, что хотел, он бы никогда не добрался до своей нынешней должности, которую надо было не просто оправдывать — надо было являться её воплощением. 

Снова заныла голова. Боль глухо ворочалась в районе затылка, но усталость пока не появилась — всё ещё действовал энергетик. Тело слушалось с лёгким опозданием, однако ни единой мысли о том, чтобы бросить всё и поспать пару часов, не было и в помине. 

Двери плавно разъехались в стороны, впуская Кайло в занимавшие целый этаж технические помещения. Здесь всегда царил полумрак, гудели очистители воздуха, а коротконогие металлические полки превращали этаж в настоящий лабиринт. Сюда давно пора было завезти более современную технику, но Кайло считал, что для Джакку сойдут и модели десятилетней давности. Он не предполагал, что расчленение глубин планеты затянется так надолго, благодаря чёртовым защитникам несуществующей здесь природы. Планеты Внешнего Кольца вообще редко изобиловали флорой и фауной, но Джакку была просто сплошной пустыней — с мегатоннами кристаллов под недружелюбной поверхностью. И, конечно, с растянувшимися на километры мегаполисами, крупной сетью покрывших планету. Туанул был самым населённым из местных городов, и только давным-давно отвернувшиеся от этого места боги знали полный перечень всего незаконного, происходившего здесь каждую минуту. 

Навстречу шагнувшему из лифта Кайло тут же выскочил глава отдела, коренастый деваронец с крупными блестящими рогами. 

— Что происходит? — не дав ему начать оправдываться, резко спросил Кайло, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я думал, мы используем квантовую систему. 

Деваронец шевельнул острыми ушами: он нервничал. 

— Это утверждение не является верным, — чётко проговаривая каждую букву, произнёс он, не осмеливаясь смотреть Кайло в глаза. — В употреблении находится система предыдущего поколения. 

Кайло ждал продолжения, глядя, как на толстой красноватой коже собираются и расправляются морщины. 

— Наше оборудование не подходит для использования квантовой системы, — уши деваронца снова дрогнули. Он подбирался к неприятной части. — В кодах образовывалось множество ошибок. Мы приняли решение вернуться к варианту замкнутой сети. 

Кайло медленно кивнул. Сюрпризом это не оказалось, но стало интересно, почему он узнал об этом только сейчас? 

— Разумеется, мы получили одобрение совета по Внешнему Кольцу, — прочтя на его лице невысказанный вопрос, добавил деваронец. На его лбу снова собралась морщина, но уши оставались недвижимыми. — Это было за три года до вашего прибытия, Магистр. Всё работало безукоризненно. 

Это всё объясняет. Три года назад он бы и правда даже не глянул в сторону отчётов с Джакку, занятый укреплением собственных позиций, и подобные запросы с планеток Внешнего Кольца всегда отдавались на усмотрение специально собранного для таких поводов совета. 

— Но замкнутая сеть не рассчитана на хакерские атаки, — процедил Кайло, немного раздраженный тем, что придраться было не к чему. 

Деваронец кивнул. Теперь его чёрные глаза с неестественно белыми глазными яблоками смотрели куда-то в район носа Кайло.

— Убытки? — Кайло чуть склонил голову. Затылок всё ещё отдавался болью. 

— Пока никаких, — деваронец отрицательно покачал головой. Этим существам был неведом страх, и Кайло подумал, что, пожалуй, к лучшему: дело бы шло куда медленнее с каким-нибудь заикающимся коруном. — Мы сдерживаем его. 

На пару секунд повисла тишина, заполненная гулом очистителя. Что-то едва слышно похрустывало, словно где-то рядом находился незащищённый провод. Деваронец морщил лоб, складывая мысль в предложение. 

— Он знает все слабые места системы, — наконец сообщил он, но Кайло не был удивлен: он знал, кто стоит за атакой. — Но у него нет цели разрушить исходную цепь. 

Кайло нахмурился. Конечно, время хакер выбрал довольно неплохое — если бы не тот факт, что в последнее время сотрудники были на ногах даже по ночам, дежурному специалисту сейчас пришлось бы очень тяжко. Но в чём тогда смысл атаки, если не испортить систему? В чём смысл поднимать защиту и не пытаться добраться до ядра? 

— Это Финн, — внезапно произнёс деваронец и тут же дрогнул ушами, поняв, что высказал мысли вслух. — Распоряжения, Магистр? — торопливо добавил он, опустив взгляд. 

Отблески тусклого света отражались от его закруглённых на концах рогов. Если присмотреться, можно было различить искусный узор, тонкой нитью опоясывающий рога — самый популярный вид украшений у обитателей планеты Деварон. 

Кайло рассеянно рассматривал хитросплетения узора, анализируя ситуацию. Финн был одним из команды программистов, прибывших на Джакку почти в самом начале освоения планеты корпорацией Кайло — точнее, в то время всем заправлял Сноук. Он довольно посредственно, но скрупулёзно выполнял свои задачи, пока не сбежал, прихватив с собой дорогущий софт и пару секретов KR Inc. Его побег был замечен только тогда, когда поимка была уже невозможна: Финн затерялся в грязных кварталах Туанула, где найти кого-то не представлялось реальным. Кайло всегда был уверен, что этот жалкий предатель всё ещё там, в глубинах города — и сейчас он получил этому подтверждение. 

Значит, Финн бился в их защиту, но не пытался добраться до исходного кода. Всё это категорически не имело смысла. 

— Отключите всю систему, — наконец произнёс Кайло, решив подумать об этом чуть позже. — Ничего страшного не случится, если простоим часов пять, пока вы будете менять чёртову замкнутую сеть на что-то более защищённое. 

У деваронца дрогнули уши, и Кайло подавил желание опрокинуть пару полок. Гнев внутри него вскипал мгновенно, растекаясь с кровью по телу, но он уже почти научился его контролировать. 

— Не хочу ничего слышать, — глухо прорычал он, и деваронец едва заметно отступил назад. — Поставьте хоть буферную, но чтобы не ниже уровня В2, — он откинул волосы со лба, на котором выступила пара капелек холодного пота. — До конца дня составьте смету, перечислив необходимое для квантовой системы оборудование. 

Деваронец кивнул целых два раза, отведя глаза в сторону, когда Кайло прошёл мимо него к лифту. Дверцы были приглашающе открыты, и он уже вошёл в кабинку, когда коммуникатор испуганно пискнул. Нехорошее предчувствие второй раз за последние несколько часов накрыло Кайло тревожной волной, и он не смог сдержать дрожь в пальцах, открывая короткое сообщение. 

Деваронец почти бегом направился вглубь полок, услышав глухой удар о стенку кабинки. 

Металл достойно встретил кулак Кайло, а вот экран коммуникатора малодушно треснул, зажатый в другой руке. Кабинка сотряслась, раздался предупредительный звук. Кайло, нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, ударил по стенке ещё раз, и ещё, пока на металле не осталась вмятина, окрашенная кровью. 

Свет пару раз мигнул и снова загорелся ровно. Технический отдел успокаивающе гудел, на блестящем металле засыхали алые капли. Кайло подобрал коммуникатор, одновременно нажимая кнопку подвального этажа. Руки опять дрожали, содранная кожа ныла, но Кайло было плевать, даже если бы он сломал палец. 

Его маленькая крыса, его Рей сбежала. 

Ярость бурлила внутри, ища выход, продираясь сквозь сковывающие путы сознания, комкая мысли. Проскользнуло и тут же порвалось воспоминание, что пистолет он оставил на столе в кабинете, и Кайло довольно прищурился: он любил избавляться от гнева вручную куда больше, чем направлять его в спусковой крючок оружия. 

Его охрана сегодня уже допустила почти фатальную оплошность. И второй ошибки Кайло прощать намерен не был. 

Осталось понять, была ли случайностью атака Финна — и если нет, значило ли это, что он присоединился к Сопротивлению. С него бы сталось, зло подумал Кайло. Предатель прекрасно вписался бы в общество чокнутых фанатиков-подрывников. 

Внизу его ждал начальник охраны здания, высокий набуанец лет пятидесяти. Он держал руки за спиной, скрывая появившийся в голубых глазах страх при виде Кайло.

Кайло остановился в метре от него и без выражения посмотрел ему в глаза. Кажется, его звали Аллен, и к нему не было никаких претензий — до этого дня. 

— Они пробрались в здание через перекрытый выход на минус втором этаже, — ровно сказал Аллен, однако его губы едва заметно подрагивали. — Сигнализация в том секторе не включена в общую систему, поэтому представляет лёгкую мишень. 

Кайло знал об этом. А ещё об этом знал Финн. 

— Недавняя атака сняла дополнительную защиту, — Аллен сглотнул, но глаза не опустил. — Им понадобилось около пяти минут. Мы смогли засечь проникновение только постфактум...

Кайло сделал лёгкий жест рукой, и Аллен замолчал. 

— Камеры были в рабочем состоянии? — отрывисто спросил Кайло, но опустившиеся уголки губ начальника охраны сказали ему ответ до того, как он прозвучал вслух. — Скажите тогда, хоть что-нибудь было сделано? — обманчиво спокойно произнёс он, но ярость уже грела кровь, и он машинально сжал кулаки. 

Аллен глубоко вздохнул, прощаясь с жизнью. 

— Мы не смогли поймать ни совершивших проникновение, ни сбежавшую нарушительницу, — он выпрямил спину так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и она переломится. — Это целиком и полностью моя вина, Магистр, и я не прошу снисхождения. 

Он опустил голову. Кайло медленно кивнул и, одним шагом преодолев расстояние между ними, тяжёлым точным ударом сломал Аллену челюсть. Раздался неприятный хруст, Аллен захрипел и упал на колени. На бетонный пол некрасивым контрастом с серым закапала кровь, и Кайло тряхнул рукой, высвобождая заждавшийся гнев. Следующий удар мыском ботинка по межреберью заставил Аллена покачнуться, но он сохранил равновесие и даже сделал попытку подняться на ноги. Кайло ударил его ещё раз, и Аллен со всхлипом выплюнул на пол кровавый сгусток с белеющим в нём осколком зуба. 

Стало немного легче. Кайло глубоко вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на стоящего на четвереньках Аллена. Он не хотел избавляться от ценного сотрудника — просто преподать урок. И, как всегда, у него это получилось. 

Что касается сегодняшней смены охранников... Придётся нанять новых. 

— Посмотри на меня, — властно сказал Кайло, и Аллен с трудом повернул подрагивающую голову в его сторону. — Я очень надеюсь, что подобного больше никогда не повторится, — он помедлил, давая Аллену сообразить, что сегодня он останется живым. 

Нет ничего ценнее того момента, когда понимаешь, что в твоих руках находится чья-то жизнь. Кайло каждый раз испытывал что-то вроде вдохновения. Ему порой было интересно, так ли чувствуют себя боги, внимая мольбам смертных и сохраняя им жизнь? И ставило ли его это мгновение в один ряд вместе с богами? 

Ярость быстро схлынула, оставив приятное опустошение. Снова заболела голова, перейдя с затылка ближе к лобным долям. Холод пощипывал сбитые костяшки кулаков, почему-то заныла шея. 

Кайло посмотрел на кашляющего Аллена, невнятно бормочущего слова благодарности. Вспомнился пронзительный взгляд Рей, когда она назвала его чудовищем. Она его не дождалась, ускользнув по своим крысиным ходам. Его маленькая Рей с тонкими запястьями и разбитой губой.

Он вернёт её. Он найдёт способ. 

— Возьмите больничный, — холодно сказал Кайло Аллену и развернулся, направляясь к лифту. 

Ему надо хоть немного поспать, прежде чем система будет запущена заново. Необходима чистая голова, чтобы наконец по-настоящему заняться Сопротивлением.


	4. Chapter 4

На рудниках снова было неспокойно. После побега Рей Сопротивление будто — хотя почему «будто»? — мстило за каждую её царапину, подрывая оборудование с удвоенной злобой. Каждый час на горизонте вспыхивало точечное зарево, и автокары охранной службы растерянно крутились в воздухе, не зная, куда лететь. 

Кайло рассеянно пробегал глазами голо-страницы, взмахом руки отгоняя заполненные до последней строчки сметы. Хуже всего было в районе Кратеграда, где из-за взрыва обрушилась часть шахты, завалив верхние горизонты и заодно похоронив двух техников и ультразвуковую дробилку.

Сопротивление рвалось в бой, но Кайло медлил, тем самым выводя из себя Хакса, который не понимал, в чём дело, и от этого раздражался ещё больше, хотя внешне — и Кайло не уставал этому удивляться — выглядел так, будто уничтожение Сопротивления заботило его меньше всего. 

Экран пискнул, выводя новое сообщение. Грузовой кар взорван около кратера Наменте, груза не обнаружено, машина восстановлению не подлежит. 

Кайло прикрыл глаза. Кажется, теперь его мать было не остановить. Кайло дал им повод, задержав Рей, и теперь они негласно прикрывались этим, прикрывались Рей, уничтожая то, чего им никогда не достичь. 

Мимо окна пронёсся яркий антиграв, и Кайло проводил его уставшими глазами, скользя взглядом по очертаниям вечернего города. Везде горели огни, голографические вывески дрожали в грязном воздухе, хищными птицами кружили охранные автокары, высматривая жертв. Где-то внизу сумасшедшей разношерстной рекой текла толпа, заполняя широкие улицы, теснясь в лабиринтах домов с покрытыми трёхмерными граффити стенами. Суета, смог, разврат и нарушения всех имеющихся законов буквально переполняли Джакку, и Туанул был самым её сердцем, порочным и прогнившим насквозь. 

Кайло ненавидел этот город, эту планету, но, будто насмехаясь, боги решили снабдить эту давным-давно загубленную землю ценнейшей начинкой, гарантировав ей внимание KR Inc, а значит, и самого Кайло. А теперь из-за действий горстки голодранцев, жаждущих внимания Галактики, он был обязан находиться тут перманентно, вдыхая пропахший выхлопами воздух, который даже после очистителей воздуха казался спёртым. 

Впрочем, где-то здесь, среди куч мусора и останков погибших звездолётов, находилась Рей, его маленькая задиристая крыса, злую улыбку которой ему всё-таки удалось перенести на бумагу. Кайло отправил лучших людей на её поиски, но Сопротивление успешно рассредоточилась по извитым улочкам города, скрываясь промеж уходящих ввысь стен дешёвых строений. Единственное, что было известно — их главный штаб находился где-то в западных кварталах, но тщательные поиски привели только к окончательному убеждению в том, что найти кого-то в Туануле пока было выше человеческих сил. 

Экран автоматически уменьшил яркость, пока Кайло задумчиво смотрел в окно. Мысли о Рей не были успокаивающими, но ему нравилось думать о ней, нравилось вспоминать, нравилось представлять, как он проводит пальцами — без перчатки — по её коже. У Кайло были девушки, но ни к одной из них он не испытывал такого почти что благоговения, перемежающегося скручивающим внутренности желанием обладать. Может, дело было в старом-добром запретном плоде — но Кайло всегда получал то, что хотел, поэтому останавливаться он не собирался. Он выжидал, отстранённо наблюдая за вознёй Сопротивления; у него был план, были кое-какие подозрения, но пока приходилось ждать, отправляя всё больше и больше людей на охрану рудников с чётким приказом: «не нападать». 

Экран снова вспыхнул, но Кайло даже не посмотрел на уведомление, прекрасно зная содержание. Он мог отдать приказ атаковать в любой момент, но каждый выстрел мог оказаться смертельным для Рей, которая — Кайло не сомневался — была в первых рядах подрывников. 

Хакс наверняка мысленно крутил пальцем у виска, уходя от Кайло после очередного доклада о нестабильности в кварталах. Кайло, впрочем, даже не пытался ему объяснить истинное положение вещей, хотя бы потому, что и сам до конца не понимал, в чём дело. Рей не была исключительной красавицей, очаровательной интеллектуалкой или просто прелестным созданием. Рей была огрызающейся грязной мусорщицей, которая каким-то образом завладела сердцем и разумом Кайло, просто посмотрев на него один раз. 

Нет, Хакс бы точно не понял. 

Коммуникатор противно запищал, и Кайло, моргнув, не глядя ткнул на проекцию. Вызов был из технического отдела, и Кайло по-детски сделал вид, что ему всё равно, не имея никакого желания испытывать судьбу напрасными надеждами. 

Из округлой ямки на приборе появилась голограмма деваронца, который несколько дней назад стоял перед Кайло на техническом этаже. 

— Говорите, — скучающе произнёс он, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Где-то в глубине души безосновательно дрогнула струна надежды, но Кайло тут же абстрагировался от любых эмоций, сосредоточившись на собственных ногтях. 

— Проведя полный анализ входящих алгоритмов, мы обнаружили наличие ASCII. — Голограмма мигнула, но голос деваронца было прекрасно слышно. Кайло напрягся, переведя взгляд с пальцев на голограмму. Это был очень древний код обмена информацией и значил то, что хакер оставил что-то внутри. — Среди множества циклов нашёлся исходный код, но принадлежащий не нам, а чужой системе. 

Кайло медленно кивнул, не отрываясь от голограммы. Его план наконец-то начал обретать чёткие очертания, но он боялся спугнуть неожиданное везение. 

— В итоге, отследив сигнал с оболочек, мы смогли определить радиус того места, откуда исходила атака, — деваронец помедлил. Кайло поджал губы, чтобы не вышло довольной улыбки. — Вероятно, хакер не ждал, что мы начнём копаться в его циклах, иначе не допустил бы такой ошибки. 

Финн всегда рассчитывал на глупость оппонента, подумал Кайло и тут же сосредоточился на услышанном. 

— Значит, есть локация? — напряжённо спросил он, не заметив, как машинально наклонился вперёд. 

Деваронец коротко кивнул. 

— Она неточная, но радиус погрешности совсем небольшой, — сказал он, и Кайло глубоко вздохнул. Всё складывалось просто прекрасно. — Это в западных кварталах, дистрикт 17А. Более точную локацию я уже вам переслал, Магистр. 

— Спасибо, — Кайло кивнул, и голограмма исчезла, повинуясь погасшему проектору. 

Кайло откинулся на спинку кресла и снова вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Финн оставил свой код в вирусе — это могло быть хитрой ловушкой, но, скорее всего, он просто облажался, стремясь как можно быстрее отвлечь противника и забыв об элементарных методах предосторожности. 

Нет, это не могло быть специально подстроенным планом. Это слишком мудрено — особенно для Сопротивления, которое предпочитало действовать в лоб. Скорее всего, никто просто не соизволил проверить, не остались ли хвосты после атаки — и Кайло с удовольствием воспользуется этой оплошностью. 

Значит, слухи про западные кварталы были правдой. Кайло вывел на экран информацию от деваронца, пристально разглядывая карту. 17А. Почти самый север, ближе к окраинам. И, конечно, рядом с парой огромных свалок. 

Крысы любят свалки, мрачно подумал Кайло, увеличивая масштаб и всматриваясь в извилистые дорожки, похожие на выползших после дождя червяков. Он не собирался идти туда лично — бессмысленность такого риска граничила с необоснованностью, и Кайло не собирался жертвовать собой только из-за абстрактный перспектив геройства. Кайло не был героем — он был стратегом, который собирался выиграть войну, а не одну битву. 

Немного подумав, он набрал личный номер Хакса. 

— Рен, — на широком экране сразу же появилось бледное лицо. За спиной Хакса Кайло заметил округлый иллюминатор, в котором угадывались звёзды. — Надеюсь, ты с хорошими новостями?

В кабинете — каюте? — Хакса было полутемно, и от этого его кожа походила цветом на бумагу. Круги под глазами обозначились ещё чётче, и Кайло впервые подумал о том, каково это — отвечать за организацию, охватывающую всю Галактику. Судя по Хаксу, это было донельзя выматывающе. 

— Отследили координаты хакера, — Кайло вгляделся в лицо главы Первого Ордена, на котором, как обычно, застыла маска спокойного равнодушия. Едва заметно дрогнули зрачки, но и те тут же вернулись к привычным точкам. — Дистрикт 17А. 

— Западные кварталы, — эхом отозвался Хакс, и его взгляд на мгновение стал задумчивым. — Ты же понимаешь, что это может быть ловушкой? 

Кайло пожал плечами. 

— Я не собираюсь лично идти туда, — сказал он. — В любом случае, проверить стоит. 

На лице Хакса вдруг появилось что-то вроде усмешки. Кайло не был уверен, уж больно непривычно это выглядело. 

— Ты наконец-то собрался действовать? — поинтересовался он, и Кайло поджал губы. Судя по всему, Хакс считал, что до этого Кайло просто трусил. 

Впрочем, ему не было дело до того, что там думал рыжий начальник охранной службы. Главное, что его план медленно приходил в движение. 

— Я решил, что тебе стоит об этом знать, — Кайло проигнорировал вопрос Хакса, но тот, казалось, этого даже не заметил. 

— Стоит, — согласился он. — Я тебя понял, Рен. — Он поколебался, а потом добавил: — Удачи. 

И отключился. 

Кайло ещё некоторое время смотрел на опустевший экран, а потом резко поднялся на ноги. Пара коротких команд, выгрузка последовательности действий, обозначение маршрута и анализ текущей ситуации — прошло ровно восемнадцать минут, и Кайло уже стоял около грузового выезда перед полностью собранным отрядом, оглядывая две стройные шеренги. Это не были его лучшие люди, но каждый, кто был нанят в его компанию, в любом случае был уровнем выше обычных сотрудников. 

Его людям были не нужны поощряющие речи или одобрительные окрики. Им нужны были чёткие приказы — и Кайло был готов их отдавать. 

— Использовать транквилизаторы, — произнёс он, но команда не вызвала видимого удивления, хотя в любых других случаях всегда использовалось настоящее оружие. 

Кайло снова окинул взглядом обращённые к нему безэмоциональные лица. Сейчас они сядут в лонг-мобиль, и их головы закроют тёмные одинаковые маски. 

— Действуйте, — в тишине обронил он под внимательными взглядами команды и, не оглядываясь, направился обратно в здание.


	5. Chapter 5

Лонг-мобили неподвижно застыли в нескольких сантиметрах над выщербленными каменными плитами, в глубоких трещинах которых суетливо возились безразличные ко всему происходящему жуки-мусороеды. Эти насекомые давно мутировали из обычных огнежуков, и теперь спокойно перерабатывали съеденные ржавчиной металлы своими прочными клешнями, предварительно пожрав своих более слабых предшественников. 

Наёмники бесшумно выпрыгивали из мобилей, рассредотачиваясь перед входом в дистрикт, который представлял собой горы сваленного вповалку мусора. Западные кварталы негласно звали Кварталами Мусорщиков; здесь жили те, кто не смог — или не хотел — найти жильё в более пригодном для существования месте, но граничащие с окраинами дистрикты 16 и 17 были настоящими рекордсменами по количеству барахла и отбросов, годами скапливающихся под безразличным небом Джакку. 

И где-то среди этих куч затаилось Сопротивление. 

Крысы, подумал Кайло, внимательно глядя на экран, на который транслировалось изображение с визора одного из наёмников. Мусорные крысы, жалкие, но живучие. 

Настоящих крыс Джакку уже давным-давно сожрали гигантские черви, которые обитали где-то в прогнившей земле, питаясь въевшимися в плоть планеты останками жизнедеятельности её обитателей. Впитавшие все виды облучения, черви боялись только солнечного света, но смог Туанула надёжно пеленал ленивое красное солнце в серый саван, отступая лишь ранними рассветами, когда весь город будто накрывала кровавая пелена. 

В дистрикте 17А царило относительное спокойствие. Антигравитационные светильники, которыми был напичкан весь город, жители этого дистрикта давно разобрали на запчасти — не по нужде, а по привычке. Мощный свет прожекторов людей Кайло выхватывал из серой темноты останки устаревших приборов, вмонтированных в импровизированные стены крошечных жилищ; где-то поблёскивали разбитые иллюминаторы, теперь служившие окнами. Это место походило на гигантский муравейник, сделанный из того, что попалось под руку — управители Туанула сквозь пальцы смотрели на то, чем и как живут жители подвластного им города, а сами обитатели предпочитали хоть и потрёпанную, но крышу над головой вместо безлюдного простора недружелюбных Гуазонских пустошей, наводненных стальноклювами. 

Кайло пристально следил за происходящим на экране, сцепив руки в замок. Место, отмеченное на карте, приближалось, но ни охраны, ни ловушек — только копошащиеся тени обитателей дистрикта, прячущие лица от света. Снова блеснул иллюминатор, покрытый паутиной трещин; Кайло показалось, что за ним промелькнула какая-то тень. 

— Тепловизоры? — рублено произнёс он, включая передатчик. 

— Пока никакого скопления людей, Магистр, — через мгновение ответил Митака, глава операции. 

Митака был шпионом Хакса, но Кайло прекрасно об этом знал — об этом ему сказал сам Хакс. Что-то вроде меры предосторожности, никакого давления, добавил он. Кайло тогда только усмехнулся — порой Первый Орден был весьма неоднозначен. Митака оказался способным парнем, и Кайло, не долго думая, продвинул его чуть дальше обычного рядового сотрудника. В конце концов, о тех операциях, о которых Хаксу знать не стоило, Митака тоже не имел никакого понятия, а талантливыми головами Кайло разбрасываться не привык. 

— Продолжайте, — Кайло выключил связь и на секунду прикрыл веки, давая глазам отдохнуть. Что-то подсказывало ему, что найдут они вовсе не то, что ожидали найти. 

Рей, тут же соткавшаяся из мыслей, скривила губы и отвернулась. Кайло гадал, а думает ли она о нём так же часто? Вспоминает ли его взгляд? Его лицо? Их краткие мгновения наедине? 

Он найдёт её, отыщет среди гор мусора и вернёт. Рей не осознаёт, что она пешка в сухих тонких пальцах Леи, что её жизнь на чёрно-белой доске не стоит ничего — из подвала башни Кайло спасали не Рей, а информацию о Сопротивлении в её голове. И Кайло скажет ей об этом. Объяснит, что она не на той стороне. И Рей улыбнётся ему — так, как улыбаются друзьям. 

Передатчик дёрнулся, вибрируя. Замигала алая лампочка приёма. 

— Мы на ме... е, Магистр, — голос Митаки перемежался помехами: слишком уж большое количество различных металлов находилось рядом. Возможно, где-то тут притаился поглощающий импульсы феррит, транслирующий в эфир помехи. 

Кайло посмотрел на экран. Мусор, мусор, груды мусора. Слишком большие, чтобы быть просто кучами. 

— Обыскать всё в радиусе десяти метров, — отрывисто произнёс он, впиваясь взглядом в изображение. 

— Приня... стр, — Митака отключился, и изображение повело в сторону: наёмник осматривался. 

Кайло, сам того не замечая, вцепился пальцами в столешницу. Что-то тут было не то. Возможно, это всё-таки была ловушка — но тогда чего ждали сопротивленцы? Весь отряд только что целую минуту находился в одном месте, так почему бы не прикончить всех сразу? Вряд ли они планировали разобраться с каждым поодиночке. 

Кайло снова включил передатчик. 

— Найдите кого-то из местных. Вытрясите всё, что сможете. — Фактически это значило «убейте, но информацию достаньте», и его люди это прекрасно знали. 

В ответ донеслось неразборчивое согласие, и два члена отряда тут же исчезли в темноте свалки, выискивая наиболее невезучих обитателей. Остальные равномерно рассредоточились по узким проходам, водя вокруг прожекторами. Под ногами хрустели мусороеды, столпы света выхватывали останки космических кораблей, где-то недалеко хлопками прозвучали несколько выстрелов. 

Один из наёмников случайно задел широкую металлическую пластину, и та с глухим стуком упала на плиты, едва не придавив наёмнику ноги. Лучи света тут же сошлись в одной точке, и Кайло довольно ухмыльнулся: за пластиной оказался узкий тёмный проход. 

Стоящий впереди Митака — все были в масках, но у Митаки на плече поблёскивали знаки отличия — достал из-за пояса дрона, запуская его внутрь, но тут же развёл руками: пропал сигнал. 

— Мы... внутрь... стр, — забормотал передатчик, и Кайло кивнул, забыв о том, что Митака его не видит. 

Осторожно, друг за другом, осматривая проход на предмет ловушек или растяжек, трое наёмников двинулись внутрь, остальные настороженно стояли вокруг. Изображение на экране пошло помехами и, успев показать ровные металлические стены, пропало. Кайло с досадой откинулся на спинку кресла: кажется, внутри всё было буквально выстелено диэлектрическими слоями, раз сигнал исчез так внезапно. 

Впрочем, это значило, что они на верном пути. Вряд ли местные жители могли позволить себе такую роскошь, как поглощающие сигнал стены. 

Передатчик мигнул, переключаясь на общую волну. Изображение на экране появилось снова, на этот раз транслируясь с другого визора. 

— Всё спо... йно, Магистр, — услышал он. — Внут... тиш... на. Следо... ть за ни...? 

Кайло побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Всё это было очень странно. 

— Отправьте ещё двоих, — решил он. — Не теряйте бдительности. 

— Прин... Магистр, — помедлив, отозвался наёмник, и ещё две фигуры в масках исчезли в проходе. 

Кайло замер, просчитывая варианты. Что-то тут не сходилось. Это и правда была застава Сопротивления, но — и тут по его спине пробежал холодок — покинутая. Да, это были те самые координаты. Наверное, Лея рассчитывала, что он сам туда сунется. А это значит...

— Все наружу, немедленно!! — заорал Кайло в передатчик, и увидел, как наёмники вздрогнули от его крика. — Максимально увеличьте дистанцию с объектом!! Выполнять!

Это был приказ даже не к отступлению — к бегству. Изображение тут же задвигалось: наёмник быстро бежал по направлению к выходу из дистрикта. Откуда-то справа вынырнул другой наёмник, луч светильника выхватил из темноты его перчатки, покрытые вязкой жидкостью. Допрашивал местных, подумал Кайло и тут же забыл об этом, переключая передатчик на Митаку. 

Глухое шипение через мгновение сменилось прерывистым голосом Митаки. Кайло едва заметно выдохнул: ему бы не хотелось уведомлять Хакса о гибели его подчинённого. Не потому, что тот мог расстроиться — Хакс вряд ли умел расстраиваться. Просто это была лишняя головная боль, которую вполне можно постараться избежать. 

— Там никого не было, Магистр, — Митака тяжело выдохнул: он бежал. — Пустые коридоры. Мы успели дойти до первого тамбура, когда вы отдали приказ покинуть место. Ничего необычного, только на одной из ступенек мы обнаружили...

Митака не успел договорить. Визор наёмника повернулся назад, и на экране Кайло ярким заревом вспыхнул мощнейший взрыв. 

А потом визор отключился.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ещё немного, и я подумаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал, — стоящий на своём привычном месте Хакс покосился в сторону устало откинувшегося на широкую спинку кресла Кайло. — Стоит мне вернуться на корабль, как меня вызывает Ункар Платт, чтобы пожаловаться на бездействие моих людей, и мне приходится снова лететь сюда. 

Кайло пожал плечами, глядя в потолок. 

— Это Платт не хочет, чтобы ты уезжал, при чём тут я? — спросил он и подавил зевок. Спать хотелось неимоверно. — Если ты намекаешь на то, что уничтожение почти половины дистрикта моих рук дело, то это не так — и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. 

Хакс едва слышно вздохнул и поджал губы — это означало крайнюю степень раздражения. Кайло мог его понять: он и сам хотел как можно быстрее улететь подальше от Джакку и никогда больше о ней не вспоминать.

Вдруг промелькнула мысль: а что сделал бы Сноук на его месте? 

Убил бы всех — тут же пришёл верный ответ. 

Кайло бы тоже всех убил, стёр с лица грязной планеты грязные города, оставив только поселения шахтёров да пункты добычи воды. Здесь жили не люди — отбросы, и он был уверен, что всё сошло бы ему с рук. 

Но, во-первых, он не собирался походить на Сноука. Этот путь, путь Сноука, вёл только к одному концу — и Кайло очень не хотелось, чтобы его разрубили пополам, оставив валяться на полу в собственных кишках. Как бы ты ни клялся себе, что будешь осторожен, что всё будет иначе — подобного рода власть рождает неконтролируемую алчность, ведущую к слабости. 

Во-вторых — и Кайло снова врал себе, врал, что может контролировать это — где-то здесь была Рей. Он не мог объяснить этого абсурдного чувства, которое бежало по венам, ежесекундно отравляя сердце. Рей будто стояла у него за спиной, а когда он закрывал глаза — тут же появлялась перед мысленным взглядом. Будь рядом с ним кнопка, уничтожавшая всё население Джакку — он не смог бы её нажать. Его корпорация всё ещё сжимала плечи стальными пальцами, но вот убить Рей... Кайло уже не был уверен в том, что смог бы нажать на спусковой крючок бластера, глядя ей в глаза. Сноук назвал бы это слабостью. Кайло бы с ним согласился. 

За окном привычно бурлил город, похожий на развороченный муравейник. Над полуразрушенным дистриктом до сих пор кружили пожарные шаттлы, заливая жадное пламя едкими растворами; мелкие точки охранных дронов неподвижно висели в воздухе, фиксируя ущерб. Что бы ни скрывал заброшенный штаб Сопротивления, найти это теперь уже не представлялось возможным, и Кайло испытывал лёгкую досаду: всё это время Сопротивление действительно находилось совсем рядом, а теперь их след снова затерялся среди множества дистриктов города. 

Митака, с кровоподтёком на лбу и перевязанной наспех рукой, по прибытии отряда тут же явился к Кайло. С его защитного жилета сыпался пепел, волосы в беспорядке липли ко взмокшему лбу, но его доклад был чётким и обстоятельным, и Кайло ещё раз подумал о том, что потеря Митаки была бы огорчающей. 

Прямо перед первым тамбуром, на узких острых ступеньках, Митака нашёл твердотельный накопитель, старый-старый SSD, которым пользовались только на таких далёких от цивилизации планетах. Поцарапанный, с расколотым защитным футляром, накопитель лежал на столе Кайло, тускло блестя под ярким светом. Дальше тамбура наёмники так и не дошли, но Митака был уверен, что везде оказалось бы так же пусто. Этим местом давно не пользовались, — сказал он, и Кайло вздохнул — значит, всё-таки ловушка. Кажется, Лея окончательно потеряла веру в сына, раз решила, что проще избавиться от него, чем вернуть обратно к себе. Кайло усмехнулся своим мыслям — единственным способом заполучить внимание матери оказалось воевать против неё. 

У Кайло было целых полчаса, прежде чем Митака передаст информацию Хаксу, и тот вернётся с застывшего на орбите корабля обратно на Джакку. 

— Значит, участников Сопротивления там не оказалось, — Хакс тоже рассматривал накопитель. Его длинные светлые ресницы казались покрытыми инеем. — В какой момент ты понял, что это ловушка? — теперь он смотрел на Кайло своим фирменным ледяным взглядом.

На Кайло взгляд не произвёл никакого эффекта; он уже привык к Хаксу, к его равнодушному тону и холодным глазам. И он прекрасно знал, что это умело вшитая в кожу маска, которую, если постараться, можно отодрать — что он порой и делал, так, для забавы. 

— Помещение оказалось пустым, хотя сигнал шёл оттуда, — Кайло спокойно вернул взгляд Хаксу. — Если бы код передачи был ошибкой хакера, мы бы нашли там хотя бы самого хакера, не говоря уж об остальных членах этой... своры. 

Хакс кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом, и снова перевёл взгляд на SSD. Накопитель выглядел по-настоящему древним, будто из музея старинных вещей, но Кайло знал, что такие устройства очень надёжны. Неудивительно, что Сопротивление пользуется ими — на новое оборудование денег у них никогда не хватало, а старые приборы продавались по дешёвке во всех уголках Галактики и уж тем более — на Джакку, которая просто изобиловала свалками деталей и вышедших из строя устройств, а если хорошо покопаться, то обнаруживались даже обломки космических кораблей. Здесь можно было найти — или собрать — всё что угодно; требовались лишь время, терпение и многозарядный бластер, чтобы отбиваться от таких же искателей приключений. 

— И что ты намерен делать? — Хакс снова отвернулся к окну, и теперь Кайло смотрел на его чётко очерченный профиль. 

— Запустить носитель на отдельном неинтегрированном паде. — Кайло не собирался рисковать собственной сетью, которая и так была довольно неприспособленной как к внешним атакам, так и ко внутренним, а собственноручно приглашать в неё вирус, который мог находиться на носителе — нет уж, Кайло не доставит Сопротивлению такого удовольствия. 

В том, что накопитель оставлен не случайно, Кайло не сомневался ни секунды. Таких совпадений просто не бывает, и добра ждать точно не приходилось. 

— Ты ведь будешь держать меня в курсе, Рен? — Хакс не оборачивался; в его интонации почти не было вопросительных ноток. 

Кайло прищурился. 

— Я могу отдать накопитель твоим специалистам, — сказал он настолько небрежно, насколько можно было, чтобы не прозвучало фальшиво. — Раз ты во мне не уверен. 

Хакс усмехнулся — Кайло видел, как дрогнули уголки его губ. 

— Разбирайся с этим сам, — отозвался он и едва заметно качнул головой. — Просто не забывай, что Первый Орден тоже заинтересован. 

— Ты не даёшь об этом забыть, — не удержавшись, с иронией произнёс Кайло, и губы Хакса снова легко тронула улыбка. Интересно, если бы он знал, что Кайло наблюдает за ним — стал бы ослаблять свою маску? 

Несколько мгновений они молчали. Мимо окон сновали антигравы, и их матовые иллюминаторы провалами чернели на серебристой обшивке. 

— Как скоро ты займёшься этим? — Когда Хакс повернулся, на его лице не было ни следа улыбки.

Нет, подумал Кайло, его маска сидит намертво в присутствии посторонних. 

— Как можно быстрее, — Кайло побарабанил пальцами по накопителю. На ощупь металл был прохладным и чуть шершавым. — И мне надо съездить в Кратеград, там всё совсем застопорилось. 

Хакс коротко кивнул. Он не сочувствовал; единственное, о чём он беспокоился касательно компании Кайло — это об акциях, а с ними всё было в порядке. 

— Меня ждут в секторе Кайра, — Хакс размеренным шагом двинулся к двери. Кайло лениво проводил его взглядом. — На связи, Рен. Я пришлю открытку. — Дверь за ним закрылась, и Кайло глубоко вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками и массируя кончиками указательных пальцев виски. 

Теперь можно было немного отдохнуть, но Кайло всегда считал, что с важными делами лучше не медлить — а сейчас таких дел было целых два. Во-первых, SSD необходимо отдать в технический отдел — причём тот накопитель, который сейчас лежал у Кайло на столе, он собирался отнести в основной отдел, где, как он подозревал, работал ещё один шпион Хакса, о котором тот умолчал. А второй, настоящий, который Кайло подменил сразу же после ухода Митаки — пришлось покопаться в списках подлежащего утилю оборудования, чтобы найти точно такой же — он планировал отдать специалисту из своей личной команды. 

Кайло не имел ничего против Хакса конкретно и против Первого Ордена в целом, но полагал, что если на накопителе всё же окажется информация, то для начала ознакомиться с ней стоит именно ему, Кайло, — и только потом решать, стоит ли передавать её Хаксу. 

Вторым пунктом стояла поездка в Кратеград, которую Кайло с удовольствием бы перенёс или вообще отменил, но там всё приобретало довольно серьёзные масштабы. Кратеград являлся одним из самых крупных рудников на Джакку, и последние диверсии Сопротивления нанесли почти что фатальный урон как технике, так и горизонтам, поэтому медлить было нельзя. Податливый песок неимоверно быстро осыпался, опоры не справлялись, и решать, что делать — уничтожать окончательно и начинать заново или же пытаться укрепить шахту, было необходимо как можно быстрее. 

Сон снова отходил на задний план. 

Уже сидя в персональном транспортном шаттле, Кайло наконец закрыл глаза больше чем на пару секунд и проспал ровно пятьдесят минут — столько занимала дорога от Туанула до Кратеграда. Чем дальше уносился от города шаттл, тем чище становился воздух, а небо над планетой пестрело мириадами звёзд, которые до этого надёжно скрывал смог. Пустыня беззвучно дышала тишиной, мимо проносились кратеры, равномерно гудели двигатели шаттла, но Кайло видел только темноту, которая приносила желанный покой. 

В темноте была Рей. Она стояла к нему спиной, и Кайло хотел дотронуться до её плеча, чтобы она повернулась, но отчего-то руки отказывались двигаться, а горло пересохло, и он мог только смотреть, мысленно взывая к ней, но Рей так и не обернулась, в конце концов растворившись в темноте, оставив его одного. 

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг горели огни Кратеграда. 

Странное чувство, оставленное коротким сном, неприятно сжимало сердце, но Кайло сделал вид, что не обращает на это внимания — он уже научился обманывать организм таким образом. Волосы защекотали шею, и он потянулся к шлему-маске, изготовленному по его собственным чертежам. В нём он чувствовал себя спокойнее, выходя один на один с Джакку. 

Огромные буровые установки по периметру застыли в бездействии, походя на колонны, поддерживающие необъятное небо. Джакку не была красивой планетой, но её небосвод по-настоящему завораживал, и Кайло подумал о том, что местные обитатели умудрились лишить себя единственного эстетичного зрелища, спрятав его за грязным воздухом городов. 

Личная охрана Кайло, пара наёмников, остались стоять около шаттла, пока он пристально осматривался вокруг. Главные буровые установки не задеты — это хорошо. Источники энергии не повреждены — хорошо. Радары тоже на месте. В принципе, Кайло знал всё из отчётов, но никогда не считал лишним перепроверить информацию, если предоставлялась возможность. 

Вокруг было безлюдно: рабочих давно эвакуировали, остались только охранники, застывшие в турельных установках или обходившие периметр. Сам рудник был оцеплен портативным силовым полем, сдерживавшим оползни песка. 

Кайло подошёл к границе поля, вглядываясь в освещенный мощными прожекторами рудник. Огромная овальная дыра теперь была неаккуратно перечёркнута обвалившимися из-за взрывов горизонтами; где-то там, под завалами, скрывалась бурильная установка — и тела двух техников. Не выжили, спокойно подумал Кайло и, поворачиваясь спиной к руднику, вдруг заметил мелькнувшую слева от ближайшего ангара тень. 

Сердце замерло, а потом суматошно забилось, так, что Кайло с трудом подавил желание прижать ладонь к груди. 

Это не могла быть она. 

— Стреляю на поражение, — громко произнёс он, отточенным движением выхватывая бластер и направляя в сторону ангара. 

Песок сухо скрипнул у него под ногами. Наёмники у шаттла настороженно достали собственное оружие, но Кайло знаком приказал им оставаться на месте. 

— Одно моё слово — и вся охрана будет здесь через пару секунд, — Кайло прищурился, вглядываясь в неверную темноту. Сердце продолжало рваться наружу. — Предлагаю решить вопрос другим методом. 

Рей неспешно вышла из тени ангара через несколько мгновений, и Кайло жадно глотнул воздух, чувствуя, что задыхается в маске.


	7. Chapter 7

Кайло представлял себе их встречу непозволительно много раз, и в каждом эпизоде Рей всегда оказывалась поверженной — иногда с кровоподтёками, иногда в наручниках — а Кайло стоял перед ней, наслаждаясь страхом в её глазах. Он как наяву видел, как она беззащитно поводит плечами, опускает глаза, закусывает губу.

Но реальность беспощадно внесла свои коррективы в его фантазии. 

Рей свободно стояла перед ним, задиристо вскинув подбородок. Та же дурацкая причёска, тот же искрящийся взгляд. Она не выглядела испуганной, а её руки что-то прятали за хрупкой спиной. На виске змеился почти заживший шрам, от синяка под глазом не осталось ни следа. 

Кайло показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем она заговорила. 

— Выстрелишь — и все установки взлетят в воздух, — угрожающе произнесла Рей, делая небольшой шаг вперёд. 

Это был откровенный блеф. Бурильные установки нельзя было заминировать: для этого надо было приблизиться к ним не меньше, чем на два метра, но защитное поле не позволяло этого сделать тем, у кого не было доступа. Именно поэтому установки и остались целы во время предыдущего нашествия Сопротивления. 

Впрочем, это было неважно. Пусть она думает, что всё контролирует. 

Кайло посмотрел в блестящие глаза Рей, причудливо отражающие свет прожекторов. Как интересно. На её лице не было той ненависти, которую он видел в подвале. Решимость, уверенность, неприязнь — но не ненависть. Рей ненавидела Кайло Рена, а не незнакомца в маске. 

Сердце отозвалось острой болью, которая через мгновение исчезла, напоследок неприятно ткнувшись в грудную клетку. 

Кайло нарочито медленно опустил бластер, заметив, как расслабились плечи Рей. 

— Ты дашь мне уйти, — сказала она, и Кайло чуть было не расхохотался. 

Уйти, да, конечно. Нет, теперь он никуда не отпустит свою маленькую крысу. Теперь он никуда не отпустит Рей. 

— И не будешь преследовать, — продолжила она, даже близко не представляя, что творится у него в голове.

Кайло молча кивнул, сдерживая глубокий вздох. Она стояла в нескольких метрах, свет прожекторов ореолом оттенял её фигуру, одетую в безразмерный комбинезон с оттопыренными карманами, утянутый широким ремнём. На ногах — ботинки с толстой подошвой, все в грязи и песке. Нелепо, некрасиво, неаккуратно одетая — но она всё равно сверкала, его Рей, как бриллиант, случайно уроненный в пыль.

О, он придаст этому бриллианту форму, огранит его и не отпустит никогда. 

— Что тебе нужно? — укрощая мысли, спросил он, и его голос прозвучал непривычно глухо из-под маски. 

Рей нахмурилась, на её лбу собрались морщинки. Она будто пыталась что-то вспомнить — и, не вспомнив, тряхнула головой. Три пучка качнулись в такт, и из причёски выпала ещё одна прядка.

— Мы... Я поймала сигнал передатчика, — она всё ещё держала руки за спиной. — Те двое, они живы, там, внизу, — Рей кивнула в сторону рудника, и Кайло машинально обернулся. 

Это и правда было неожиданностью. Тепловизоры здесь оказались бесполезны — слишком много было породы, да и кайбер-кристаллы искажали любые сигналы, но любому было ясно: под таким обвалом не выжить никому. 

Рей говорила об обратном. 

— Он слабый, этот сигнал, — она, видимо, уловила его замешательство. — Но источник идёт отсюда... — она снова посмотрела в сторону рудника, и Кайло заметил, как в её глазах промелькнуло что-то вроде неодобрения. 

Она не одобряет то, что на рудниках трудятся люди? Или ей не понравились последствия приказа Леи? 

Или, может, она подумала о Кайло Рене?

— Когда получен последний сигнал? — шея под маской вспотела, и волосы противно прилипли к коже. Кайло боролся с желанием снять маску, но надо было ещё немного потерпеть. 

Рей прикусила нижнюю губу. 

Кайло хрипло вздохнул, увидев этот жест. Он представлял его много раз, в деталях, торопливо перенося из головы на бумагу. 

— Пару часов назад, — наконец ответила она, и в её тоне скользнула неуверенность. 

Кайло едва заметно подался вперёд, анализируя каждое микродвижение. Кажется, его благородная крыса прибежала сюда без ведома Леи. Ещё бы — старая мегера ни за что бы не стала беспокоиться о двух прихвостнях своего сына. А вот горячее юное сердце, ещё не искореженное убийствами, не смогло пройти мимо такой вопиющей несправедливости. 

Вот такими и должны быть повстанцы, вдруг подумал Кайло. Идея идеей, но человеческие жизни всегда обязаны стоять на первом месте. Иначе — это называлось терроризмом. 

— Зачем ты пришла сюда? — Кайло сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, и Рей отшатнулась. — Хотела вытащить их лично? 

А с неё бы сталось, тут же пронеслось в голове. 

— Я принесла передатчик, — поколебавшись, Рей вытянула вперёд одну руку с зажатым в ней самодельным устройством. — Он транслирует их сигнал, если включить на полную громкость. Хотела оставить где-нибудь рядом... — она вдруг смутилась и на секунду опустила глаза, и тень от ресниц скользнула по её щеке. 

Воздух дрогнул, по ушам резанул противный писк, яркими вспышками ослепили прожектора. Кайло показалось, что с планеты мгновенно выкачали кислород, у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце тягуче замерло, будто ожидая сигнала. Он смотрел на неё, смотрел на её пальцы с короткими ногтями, сжимающие неказистое устройство, смотрел на широкий потёртый ремень от комбинезона, смотрел на выбивающиеся из пучков прядки, смотрел, смотрел — и не мог отвести взгляд. 

Она ослепляла, притягивала, рвала на части душу и одновременно исцеляла. Рей — его Рей, принадлежащая только ему. 

Что-то почувствовав, Рей вскинула голову, прожигая маску подозрительным взглядом искристых глаз. Она прищурилась, поджав губы, отступила ещё на шаг. Окинула его взглядом и замерла, задержавшись на его перчатках. 

— Рен, — глухо произнесла она, и на её шее забилась жилка. 

В эти три буквы у неё получилось вложить столько отвращения, что Кайло на мгновение захотелось заткнуть ей рот, сжать её тонкую шею, чтобы остались уродливые синяки, сказать, чтобы следила за языком. Её отвращение выбивало из колеи, оно было хуже ненависти, потому что ненависть — это страсть и злость, а отвращение порождало холод. 

Отвращение всегда было персональной эмоцией его матери. 

Кайло понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы успокоиться, а потом он медленным движением снял маску. 

Лёгкие тут же заполнил прохладный ночной воздух с крошечными частицами песка, от которых засвербило в гортани. Незащищённой шеи коснулся и отдёрнул длинные пальцы змеистый пустынный ветер; капли пота мгновенно испарились с кожи. Кайло сделал глубокий вдох, не отводя взгляда от Рей; маска безжизненным куском сверхпластика тяготила руку. 

Губы Рей едва заметно скривились, пальцы ещё крепче вцепились в передатчик. Вторая рука всё ещё была у неё за спиной, и Кайло вдруг подумал, что там вполне может быть бластер, из которого она без труда успеет выстрелить, прежде чем спохватится охрана. Само собой, убив его, она тут же отправится следом, но сопротивленцы всегда славились своим сумасшествием — а тут ещё и невероятный шанс убить главного врага. 

Кайло бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону шаттла. Наёмники не шевелились, глядя в их сторону. С правой стороны подходил секторный патруль, но они тоже замедлили шаг, пока не остановились совсем. 

Нет, он не успеет. 

Кайло снова посмотрел на Рей. Умереть от рук крысы? Нет, пока этот вариант его не устраивал. У них всё было впереди, и отступать Кайло намерен не был. 

— Не ожидала? — он первым нарушил молчание, заметив, как ещё больше скривилась от звука его голоса Рей. 

Ничего, это ненадолго. Скоро он приручит её, скоро она будет ему улыбаться. 

— Думала, ты безвылазно сидишь в своём логове, — она передёрнула плечами, лямка её комбинезона немного съехала в сторону. 

Кайло некоторое время смотрел на её плечо; мысли совершенно невовремя закрутились вокруг проклятой лямки. 

— У нас был уговор, — немного нервно произнесла Рей, стиснув челюсти. 

Кайло непонимающе моргнул, отгоняя ненужные пока образы. Он воскресит их в памяти потом, чуть позже. 

Уговор? Ах да, уговор. 

Он посмотрел в глаза Рей, выискивая отголоски страха. Она нервничала; капля неуверенности, всё то же отвращение, растерянность, упёртость. Страха не было. Она его не боялась. И зря. 

Кайло лениво сделал шаг вперёд. Рей осталась на месте, ещё сильнее поджимая губы. 

— Ещё одно движение — и установкам конец, — процедила она, не сводя с него блестящего взгляда. Её зрачки едва заметно расширялись и сужались, то ли от усталости, то ли от яркого света, перемежающегося ночной чернотой. 

Кайло усмехнулся, и, наверное, в этот момент Рей поняла, что его вряд ли что-то остановит. 

— Так и знала, что ты ублюдок, — презрительно выплюнула она, и её плечо едва заметно дёрнулось, будто она что-то сделала заведённой за спину рукой. 

Слово больно ужалило грудину, безошибочно отыскивая давно отмершие рецепторы и пробуждая их к жизни. Будто ему снова двенадцать лет, будто он снова стоял перед матерью, опустив голову, а она монотонно говорит ему, говорит, что он подвёл, не оправдал, опять, снова, в который раз. Боль жгла рёбра, стискивала сердце — опять презрение, к которому, как он думал, он уже давным-давно привык. 

Рей вскрывала его зажившие шрамы одними своими взглядами, своими словами, и они снова кровоточили, разрушая ту стену, которую Кайло воздвиг много лет назад. Рей убивала того Кайло, которым он стал — которым он хотел стать. 

Рей была ядом, но Кайло жаждал, чтобы этот яд навсегда въелся в его тело. 

Он сделал ещё один шаг, когда завыли охранные системы, тревожно мигая алым. Рей победно усмехнулась и отбросила передатчик на землю. Устройство с неприятным стуком встретилось с застывшим песком, и на короткий страшный момент Кайло показалось, что это замаскированная бомба. 

В их сторону бежали наёмники, антенны турелей медленно крутились, настраиваясь на атаку. Рей достала из-за спины вторую руку, и Кайло разглядел ещё один передатчик гораздо меньших размеров, на котором красовалась звёздная птица — символ Сопротивления. У Рей не было оружия в руках, но она вызвала подмогу. 

Он сделал последний шаг, и в этот момент Рей развернулась и побежала. Кайло бросился за ней, но тут же замер, вскинув голову, улавливая новый звук. 

Две молнии истребителей расчертили небосвод, пуская по песку линию взрывов. Кайло пошатнулся, машинально прикрывая голову, будто мог увернуться от снарядов. Турели загудели, включаясь, но им было необходимо ещё немного времени, того драгоценного времени, которого, увы, уже утекло. Вокруг всё заволокло пылью и потревоженным песком, наёмники обеспокоенно что-то кричали, наконец-то послышалось клокотание турели, но было уже поздно: молнии пропали, будто их и не было. 

Кайло тут же окружили наёмники вперемешку с охраной. Кто-то наступил на брошенный передатчик, и он грустно хрустнул, развалившись на части, которые тут же запорошил песок. Кайло отмахнулся от подчинённых, неотрывно глядя в ту сторону, куда побежала Рей. Ему почудились два удаляющихся алых огонька спидера, но он знал, что это всего лишь его воображение. 

Маска всё ещё была у него в руке, и он, не глядя, сунул её одному из наёмников и с недоумением уставился на бластер в другой руке, осознавая, что произошло. 

Кайло мог выстрелить Рей в спину, но он об этом даже не подумал.


	8. Chapter 8

Среди всех пристрастий людей — и не только людей — всегда особо выделялась власть. Власть была наркотиком, распробовать который означало закрыть дорогу назад. Власть могла строиться на чем угодно: деньгах, страхе, уважении, поклонении. Религии, в конце концов. Это было неважно; главное — бразды в руках и склоненные головы. 

Сколько Кайло себя помнил, Галактикой управлял Протекторат, в который входили главы самых влиятельных корпораций. Считай, ей правили бизнесмены — да межгалактическая служба охраны порядка, находившаяся на особом счету. Протекторат ещё в самом начале своего существования обязался менять состав раз в четыре года, в соответствии с новыми данными, но за последние пятнадцать лет никаких изменений так и не произошло: сдвинуть хотя бы одну компанию-мастодонта, годы копившую прибыль, было практически нереально. 

«KR Inc» давно и надёжно закрепилась в Протекторате ещё благодаря Шиву Палпатину, второму Магистру. Сноук, третий Магистр, в свою очередь кропотливо расширял компанию, убирая конкурентов, а Кайло привёл её к монополизации рынка кайбер-кристаллов, что фактически равнялось пожизненному месту в Протекторате. Компания была их жизнью, их детищем, и каждый из них отдал бы за неё что угодно. 

Месторождения кайбер-кристаллов, уникальных химических соединений, находились далеко не на всех планетах. Их можно было пересчитать по пальцам человеческой руки, и все эти прииски принадлежали «KR Inc». Приватизация прошла незаметно — в основном благодаря ловким политическим трюкам Сноука, и оспаривать этот статус никто даже не пытался. Компания использовала кристаллы исключительно в промышленных целях; все документы по разработкам всегда отсылались в Протекторат — и это было одной из причин, по которой никто не трогал прошлое. 

Потому что из кайбер-кристаллов, из их энергии, могло получиться самое мощное, самое смертоносное оружие. Эта альтернатива всегда скромно стояла в стороне, но все знали: попади кристаллы не в те руки, и войны не избежать. Хрупкое равновесие, статус-кво, тщательно оберегала компания Кайло, и всё шло предельно гладко, пока не появилось Сопротивление. 

Кайло догадывался, что его мать неспроста начала это движение. Все громкие лозунги о защите природы, об уникальности почвы — всё это было обманкой, отвлекающей от основного действия; подготовкой к тому, что происходило сейчас. 

Лея всегда была окружена властью. С самого детства — и до того момента, как она со скандалом ушла из «Сената», заявив о создании собственной компании, которой так и не суждено было выбраться на политическую арену. 

А потом появилось Сопротивление, и негласный статус-кво впервые за всё время оказался под угрозой. 

Кайло откинулся на спинку кресла, глубоко вздохнув. Стоило раньше догадаться, в чём причина столь назойливых атак на его компанию. Лея мастерски отвлекла его внимание от сути, нанеся несколько ударов по разным приискам, не имевшим отношения к кайбер-кристаллам, и только потом обратила всю мощь на Джакку, первую планету с кристаллами в её списке. 

За окном вечерело; сумерки опутывали Туанул серыми клоками тумана. Голова снова болела, но не остро, а глухо, где-то в области затылка, иногда пробираясь к вискам. Стимуляторы работали через раз — телу был необходим полноценный отдых, а не химические подпитки, искусственно заставляющие работать ЦНС. 

Дело было в Джакку, Кайло знал это. Он и раньше часто работал сутками, уделяя на сон от силы час, но такой раздражающей слабости у него не было никогда. Чёртова Джакку, с которой он даже не мог улететь — не сейчас, когда на кон поставлено будущее компании. Чёртова Джакку, которая свела его с Рей. 

Очень невовремя — или же лучшего времени было не найти?

Коммуникатор пискнул, и Кайло не глядя ткнул на кнопку. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло упрямое лицо Рей с плотно сжатыми губами, и отогнать это видение он пока не мог. 

— Вернулся патруль с аванпоста Ниима, — прозвучал безэмоциональный голос Илоны. — Без происшествий; всё спокойно, Магистр. 

Кайло кивнул своим мыслям. До Ниимы его мать ещё не добралась. Хорошо. 

— Кратеград? — он посмотрел на коммуникатор с голограммой секретарши. 

Те двое, о жизнях которых так заботилась его песчаная крыса, действительно оказались живы — и были несказанно рады спасению, но рудник всё так же оставался в полуразрушенном состоянии. 

— Процесс восстановления почти завершён, — Илона помедлила. — Сегодня всё на удивление спокойно, Магистр. 

Это было правдой. Либо его мать затаилась, копя силы, либо... Она получила, что хотела. Оба варианты были крайне неприглядны. 

— Что с накопителем? — Кайло побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Настоящий SSD всё ещё находился у его личного техника, но поинтересоваться поддельным было необходимо. 

Илона замялась. Кайло понимал её замешательство: на диске не было ничего, и она не знала, как это сообщить. Возможно, его предыдущий приступ гнева оставил слишком яркое впечатление. 

— Магистр, его проверили несколько раз, — она сглотнула. — Никакой информации не найдено, — она боязливо моргнула, между её ровных тонких бровей залегла складка. 

Страх. Кайло наслаждался тем, что его боялись. Его власть строилась на нескольких столпах, но самым главным, самым мощным был именно страх. Кто-то мог сказать, что страх ненадёжен, что это зыбкая эмоция, но Кайло знал, что только страх — за свою жизнь — заставит кого угодно работать максимально эффективно. 

И сейчас Кайло был уверен, что диск просмотрели не раз и не два, что перебрали каждый винтик — потому что боялись, а не потому что им исправно выплачивалась зарплата. 

Он мог бы молча что-нибудь разнести, чтобы об этом не судачили — вдруг он услышит? — но помнили как минимум неделю, но перед глазами вдруг вновь появилась Рей с полным укоризны взглядом, и Кайло просто нажал на кнопку отключения коммуникатора, успев заметить удивлённо поднятые брови Илоны. 

В конце концов, они же и правда не виноваты, — сказал он себе. 

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, снова откидываясь назад. Размяк, он размяк. Рей не могла его видеть, не могла знать, что он делает — так какого чёрта ему важно, что она подумала бы? Почему его вообще это заботит? Почему он не может выкинуть её из головы?

Запретный плод сладок, и Кайло очень надеялся, что дело было только в том, что он пока не мог его получить. 

Ночь окончательно опустилась на город, который и не думал засыпать. Внизу сновали пассажирские челноки, изредка мимо стекла проносились юркие дроны, ярко мигали окна на верхушке соседнего небоскрёба — у кого-то была вечеринка. Плотное метастекло не пропускало звуки, и на мгновение Кайло вздрогнул от оглушающей тишины, которая никак не вязалась с кипящей снаружи жизнью. Остро кольнуло сердце, боль в затылке глухо заворочалась, напоминая о себе. Кайло закрыл глаза, массируя виски, стараясь не думать о том, что работы ещё по горло. 

Чёртова Джакку. 

Мелькнула и исчезла мысль бросить всё и умчаться на Като Неймодию, где волны зелёного океана гулко разбиваются о скальные арки, а на горизонте лениво вращаются две луны. 

Кайло мог бы — но такой поступок не достоин Магистра. И он уж точно не собирался облегчать матери задачу. Нет, он останется, пока не переловит этих жалких крыс — или не вытравит их с планеты. 

Снова запищал коммуникатор, моргая красным датчиком. Кайло без интереса потянулся к кнопке; скорее всего очередной отчёт патруля. С другой стороны, отсутствие новостей — уже хорошая новость. 

— Магистр! — Илона казалась взволнованной. Кайло заинтересованно склонил голову набок; он редко видел эмоции на её лице, отличные от страха. — Охранная группа сектора 3-A засекла и перехватила нарушителя! Ту самую, что проникла в здание ранее...

Дальше Кайло не слушал. Он смотрел, как двигаются губы голограммы, а в голове из всех мыслей осталось только одно имя. 

— Живьём? — хрипло спросил он, перебивая доклад. 

Мгновения перед ответом Илоны показались ему вечностью. 

— Она почти не сопротивлялась, — с готовностью отозвалась секретарша. — Её отвели в подвал. Усиленная охрана, они глаз с неё не спускают. 

Кайло рассеянно кивнул и автоматическим движением отключил коммуникатор. Мысли ускользали, в пальцах появилась странная дрожь. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, задержав указательный палец на губах. Почти не сопротивлялась — почему? Лея подослала её? 

В какие извращённые игры играет его мать?..

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, опираясь кулаками о стол. Тело не слушалось, в голове снова царила неразбериха. Ему необходимо взять себя в руки, прежде чем идти к ней; она должна видеть власть и уверенность, а не дрожащие непонятно отчего пальцы. 

Экран засветился, и Кайло скользнул взглядом по сообщению, тут же возвращая мысли в нужное русло, выгоняя из головы Рей. Пришёл ответ от его техника — информация расшифрована, все данные прилагаются. 

Кайло резко опустился обратно в кресло и практически прилип к экрану. Файл был не очень большим, буквально несколько страниц, но что это были за страницы!.. Кайло вглядывался в каждую букву, не веря увиденному. Справа рядами шли цифры; огромные суммы, вызвавшие у него мрачную ухмылку и какое-то тёмное удовлетворение. Ах, Лея, Лея... 

Он долистал до конца документа и замер, не веря своим глазам. Три слова, гарнитура и кегль идентичны официальным стандартам «KR Inc». 

Привет от Финна. 

— И тебе привет, — прошептал Кайло, и на его губах заиграла улыбка.


	9. Chapter 9

На этот раз принявший во внимание предыдущую ситуацию Аллен увеличил число охранников втрое; Кайло бы не удивился, узнав, что все выходы плотно оцеплены вооружёнными наёмниками. Аллен был достаточно умён, чтобы понять: второй ошибки ему не простят. 

И снова в дело вступал страх. 

Кайло вышел из лифта, на пару секунд застыв на месте, отгоняя неприятное чувство дежавю. Те же бетонные стены, тот же затхлый запах и коридор из дверей, за одной из которых снова ждала его маленькая крыса. 

Нет. Сегодня всё будет по-другому. К тому же, на этот раз у него есть действительно интересные новости по поводу Леи, подтверждённые официальными — хоть и нелегально добытыми — документами. 

От полученных данных его до сих пор немного трясло; уж больно нереальным казался тот козырь, который перекрывал всю колоду Леи. Над тем, какие мотивы были у Финна, когда он фактически подрывал Сопротивление, которое его приютило и надёжно спрятало, Кайло собирался подумать чуть позже. 

Не глядя на охранников, он прошёл к двери и резко дёрнул за ручку, не в силах скрыть нетерпение. Внутри всё дрожало, как натянутая струна; он жаждал увидеть Рей, которая будто сама пришла к нему в руки. Головная боль отошла на второй план, вместо этого учащённо забилось сердце и похолодели ладони; кровь шумела в ушах, будто далёкий океанский прибой, отчего-то отбивающий удары пульса. 

Рей была в сознании, и Кайло, войдя в помещение, сразу же поймал её сосредоточенный взгляд. Стоявший по струнке у двери охранник поспешно ретировался. Кайло не вслушивался в его бормотание, для него осталась только Рей, вновь привязанная к тому же самому стулу. Рей, которая не отводила от него блестящих глаз. 

Кайло окинул её взглядом, выискивая новые травмы, но, кажется, Рей действительно не сопротивлялась — немного кровила разбитая губа да на запястьях красовались алые отметины от чьих-то грубых рук. Выцветшие джинсы были покрыты какими-то пятнами, напоминающими машинное масло; грязно-бежевого цвета блузка, на пару размеров больше необходимого, порвалась в районе нижних рёбер, и Кайло силой заставил себя дышать, заметив полоску загорелой кожи. 

Рей быстро облизнула нижнюю губу, собирая кровь, и Кайло завороженно проследил за маленьким розовым языком, чувствуя, как внутри всё больше разгорается желание. Он мог бы сделать с неё всё что угодно — и она бы не смогла сопротивляться. Он мог бы — он страстно желал — почувствовать вкус крови на её губах, металлический, отдающий этим её раздражающим упрямством; он хотел, чтобы она дрожала в его руках, чтобы блестящие глаза заволокло дымкой страсти, чтобы её пальцы скользили по его спине. 

Кайло бездумно сделал шаг вперёд; от мыслей в голове остались лишь кромки — всё разумное сгорело в огне желания обладать Рей. 

Заметив что-то в выражении его лица, Рей вздрогнула и попыталась отодвинуться; ножки стула неприятно заскрежетали по бетону, и именно это вернуло Кайло обратно в реальность. Он стиснул челюсти, огромным усилием воли сосредотачиваясь не на губах Рей, а на том, что он должен ей сказать. 

— Я не собиралась ничего красть, — опережая его, поспешно произнесла Рей, приняв его пробившиеся эмоции за гнев. — Я пришла поговорить. 

Кайло поднял брови, делая глубокий вдох, успокаивая тот огонь, что всё ещё горел внутри. 

Не сейчас. Возможно, позже. Он найдёт какую-нибудь девицу — и потушит пламя, хотя бы ненадолго. 

— Говори, — сказал он. Он не смог добавить в голос холода — и не пытался. 

Рей снова облизнула губу и опустила взгляд, давая Кайло возможность безнаказанно разглядывать тонкие черты. Её пальцы нервно вцепились в подлокотник, и вся она выглядела так, будто была совсем не уверена в том, что делает. На какое-то короткое мгновение Кайло захотелось показать ей те документы, ткнуть её маленьким носом в цифры, в которых исчислялась жадность Леи, чтобы она увидела и поняла, чтобы посмотрела на него по-другому. 

Но Рей просто не поверит — и Кайло сделает этим только хуже. 

Она всё ещё молчала, собираясь с мыслями. Её пальцы побелели, а верёвка крепче впилась в кожу запястья, но Рей будто не замечала этого. Кайло, не моргая, смотрел на неё, запоминая, фиксируя в памяти каждую чёрточку. 

— Я видела... — она замялась, всё так же не глядя на Кайло. — Видела, как она передаёт кристаллы, — её глаза как-то болезненно вспыхнули, и дальше Рей было не остановить. — Я случайно, я искала запчасти для внутреннего коммуникатора, а По сказал, что они в коробке в ангаре, и когда я зашла... — она подняла голову, и Кайло изумился тому, сколько отчаяния было в её глазах. — Контейнеры... Те, в которых транспортируют кристаллы... Их распределяли по грузовым кораблям, а Лея стояла прямо там... — Рей сглотнула, и Кайло всё понял. 

Его маленькая крыса впервые столкнулась с предательством, с которым сам Кайло встретился много-много лет назад. 

И какая ирония, что они с Рей оказались связаны именно так, через Лею — и узнали об этом почти одновременно. 

Ему не было жаль Рей, хоть Кайло до сих пор помнил, каково это — когда тот, кому ты веришь, внезапно снимает маску. Нельзя всё время жить в розовых очках. Всегда настанет момент, когда их сдёрнут, резко, грубо, больно. 

И Кайло верил, что чем раньше это произойдёт — тем лучше. В какой-то степени он был благодарен матери — за то, что она сделала это с ним. 

И он искренне надеялся, что ад существовал — чтобы после смерти её ждал персональный котёл и вечность в страданиях. 

Рей молчала, тяжело дыша, глядя куда-то в сторону. Она не до конца верила в произошедшее; наверное, до сих пор надеялась, что всё это окажется страшным сном. Кайло знал, что она чувствует. И он знал, что именно надо делать. 

Он плавно опустился на одно колено и под моментально сфокусировавшимся напряжённым взглядом Рей достал небольшой лазерный нож, купленный ещё во времена бессмысленных скитаний по Галактике в поисках самого себя и нормальной работы. Нож был устаревшей модели, с утяжеленной кремниевой рукоятью, покрытой мелкими царапинами. В последние несколько лет в нём не было необходимости, но Кайло всё равно продолжал носить его с собой, будто напоминание о мятущемся прошлом. 

— Что... — встревоженно начала Рей, но тут же замолчала, когда Кайло двумя быстрыми движениями рассёк верёвки, держащие её лодыжки. Ещё пара движений — и Рей зашипела, растирая освобождённые запястья. 

Она была так близко, что Кайло несколько мгновений бездумно разглядывал её лицо, не в силах оторваться. Её загорелая кожа оказалась покрыта крошечными веснушками, неравномерно рассыпавшимися по скулам. Он мог разглядеть каждую трещинку на её губах, каждую родинку. Он мог бы рассказать ей, как Лея поступила с ним, как отдала его в приют, даже не обещая навещать; мог бы накрыть её ладошку своей и сказать, что всё будет хорошо — так всегда делали герои в старых книжках, которые Кайло читал, лёжа на узкой жёсткой койке приюта, морщась от боли в спине после очередного профилактического наказания. 

Вот только авторы этих книжек не знали, что после предательства ты не просто больше не доверяешь миру — ты не веришь никому. Что после предательства ты жаждешь отмщения. Что что-то глубоко внутри навсегда ломается, и с глаз будто спадает пелена. 

Он смотрел, как Рей потирает запястья, на которых кругами застыли следы от верёвки. Конечно, это могло быть искусной игрой — Лея обожала подобное, она бы не поступилась ничем, даже чьей-то жизнью, но вот Рей... Её честность, бросающаяся в глаза преданность идеалам... Она заявилась в Кратеград, рискуя жизнью, чтобы спасти тех, кто работал на её врага. Она сдалась своему врагу, чтобы предать лидера — потому что лидер поступил нечестно. 

Сердце неожиданно гулко ударилось о грудную клетку, и Кайло поспешно поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг назад, убирая нож. Рей заставляла его недоумевать — как такое существо вообще смогло выжить на Джакку, опираясь только на свои принципы? 

Рей посмотрела на него, настороженно и слегка удивлённо, будто зверёк, которого выпустили из клетки. 

— Что это значит? — негромко спросила она, скрестив руки на груди. Она пыталась спрятать волнение, но оно так и сквозило в её глазах, а пальцы едва заметно дрожали. — Я не собираюсь на тебя работать. Я готова подтвердить показания на официальном рассмотрении, но... 

Кайло поднял руку, и Рей замолчала, закусив губу. 

Этот жест сводил Кайло с ума. 

— Лея знает, что ты всё видела? — в очередной раз справившись с собой, спросил он, и Рей отрицательно помотала головой. Дурацкие хвостики качнулись вслед за её движением. — Кто-нибудь в курсе твоего местоположения? 

На этот раз Рей на мгновение задумалась, и Кайло даже показалось, что она хочет соврать. 

— Да, — наконец сказала она и отвела взгляд. — Мои друзья, По и... Финн. 

Она уже упоминала По, и совершенно неожиданно Кайло почувствовал укол ревности. 

А Финн... Он тоже вёл какую-то свою игру, но теперь Кайло не исключал, что он просто хочет вернуться, сполна вкусив зябкого существования Сопротивления. Что же, он вполне мог купить себе жизнь с чистого листа за такие сведения — и Кайло знал, что именно на это Финн и рассчитывает. 

И как же выделялась на этом фоне Рей, которой, похоже, была неведома корысть. 

— Так ты отпустишь меня? — как она ни старалась, но её голос немного дрогнул. 

Кайло усмехнулся. Всё-таки она не хотела остаться — и кто мог винить её за это?

— Как пожелаешь, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза, и её скулы вдруг едва заметно заалели. 

Яркий свет будто стал ещё ярче, ослепляя, и Кайло пронзило то самое ощущение, как несколько дней назад у рудника, когда Рей стояла напротив него, ещё не зная, кто перед ней. Вот только теперь между ними не было преграды, не было маски, и Кайло знал, что сделай он один шаг — и сможет коснуться Рей. 

О, как же он этого хотел. 

Он желал её — телом и душой. 

— Почему? — поколебавшись, спросила Рей, нахмурив тонкие брови. Между ними пролегла очаровательная морщинка. 

Кайло мог бы сказать ей правду, но вместо этого он равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Зачем мне тебя держать? — он помедлил. — Дни Леи сочтены. 

Лаконично — и тоже правдиво. 

На мгновение лицо Рей болезненно скривилось, и она отвела взгляд. 

— Что с ней будет? — произнесла она, и в её голосе отзвуком спряталась старательно скрываемая горечь. 

И уже за одно это Кайло готов был всадить пару пуль в чёрствое сердце матери. 

Он всегда запрещал себе думать о том, что был он сделал, будь Лея в его власти. Бессмысленно мстить за детство — всё, через что он прошёл, сделало его тем Кайло, которым он всегда хотел стать, да и жалеть о прошедшем — гиблый путь. Но вот её нападки на его компанию, его людей, его технику — Лея знала, что рано или поздно за это придётся заплатить, и пошла ва-банк, но ей попались плохие карты, и теперь всё было в руках Кайло. 

И он точно знал, как поступит. 

— Она предстанет перед галактическим судом за контрабандную торговлю краденым сырьём, — Кайло произнёс это так, будто для него это не имело никакого значения. Будто дело не касалось его матери. 

Узы родства между ними истлели в тот момент, когда она легонько подтолкнула его в спину по направлению к кораблю социальной службы Хосниан-Прайм. Да, она подарила ему жизнь — но, судя по всему, посчитала, что этого достаточно. 

Рей медленно поднялась на ноги, обхватив себя за плечи. Во всём её облике читалась растерянность; она не смотрела на Кайло, будто ей было противно. 

— Ты знал, да? — тускло спросила она, и Кайло увидел, как двинулись желваки на её висках. — Знал, что она это делает? 

Кайло заколебался. Это была прекрасная возможность соврать и выставить себя если не рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, то пусть даже просто... положительным? Чтобы Рей могла хотя бы допустить мысль о том, что он не просто безжалостный делец, а человек. Он мог бы сказать ей, что да, знал, ещё давно, но давал Лее возможность одуматься — и это бы подтверждалось тем, что его люди уже несколько недель не атаковали Сопротивление. Он мог бы преподнести это небрежно, будто для него это само собой — и Рей бы ему поверила. 

Кайло посмотрел на Рей, которая так и не подняла взгляд. 

— Узнал десять минут назад, — вместо этого сказал он. — Мне предоставили подтверждающие твои слова документы. Я давно подозревал, что что-то не то, потому что сложно не заметить пропажу груза, но не думал, что... 

— Что это правда, — внезапно твёрдым голосом закончила за него Рей и наконец посмотрела на него. 

Что-то непривычное было в её взгляде. Упорство он видел и раньше, но сейчас... сейчас это была беспощадная решимость — и боль. Рей знала, что последует за всем этим, и ей до сих пор было жаль Лею, но вряд ли у неё возникли хоть малейшие сомнения в своём поступке. 

Она стояла перед ним, маленькая, но непреклонная и храбрая; его песчаная крыса, в глазах которой больше не было ненависти, когда она смотрела на него. 

И для Кайло это значило больше, чем все кайбер-кристаллы проклятой Джакку.


	10. Chapter 10

Утренний Туанул мало чем отличался от вечернего или ночного — разве что удивительным рассветом цвета крови, раскрашивающим окна многочисленных небоскрёбов в багряный. Время здесь едва ли имело своё прямое значение; суета продолжалась вне зависимости от части суток. Одни жители на улицах сменялись другими, одинаковые шаттлы разрезали серый воздух, дроны продолжали без устали кружить над районами, а солнце, наигравшись с отражениями в стёклах, уходило наверх, за плотные тусклые облака. 

Кайло задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столешнице, разглядывая усталое лицо сидевшего в кресле Хакса, с невероятной скоростью просматривавшего голо-страницы на личном датападе. Беспорядки в секторе Кайра были урегулированы в кратчайшие сроки, стоило Хаксу прибыть туда лично, но, судя по всему, даже выполнение задания не позволило ему хорошенько выспаться — бессменные круги под глазами обозначились ещё чётче, а кромка нижних век едва заметно покраснела. Впрочем, он ни одним своим жестом не выдал свою усталость, а по его осанке всё так же можно было проверять ровность стен. 

Хакс вернулся в систему Джакку пару часов назад, когда ночь неохотно покидала планету, и Кайло лично подтвердил немедленную встречу. Предстояло обсудить пару вопросов, один из которых касался Рей, и Кайло собирался сделать это максимально деликатно — он не хотел, чтобы у Хакса появились хоть какие-то рычаги давления. 

Кайло потёр переносицу, глядя, как он бегает глазами по строчкам. Всё-таки у Хакса не было шпиона в техотделе, так как сейчас он с явным любопытством просматривал данные, извлечённые из SSD — его брови даже чуть дрогнули, когда он дошёл до особо крупной суммы. 

— Рен, я понимаю, ты скучал, — внезапно пробормотал Хакс, не глядя на Кайло. — Но, может, хватит сверлить меня взглядом? — в его голосе явно проскользнула ирония. 

Кайло, ни капли не смутившись, пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на окно. Рассвету ещё только предстояло заалеть на горизонте, и он вдруг вспомнил, что именно утром, несколько недель назад, ему привели его песчаную крысу. 

Рей. 

Кайло с трудом удержал неожиданную улыбку. Да, она ускользнула обратно в свою нору, но на этот раз — с обещанием вернуться. Кайло стоило только намекнуть, что ему нужно больше информации, и Рей тут же попалась на эту удочку. Само собой, всё необходимое у него уже имелось, и его юристы, без сомнений, с лёгкостью составили бы нужное обвинение с доказательствами, но Рей это знать было совершенно необязательно. 

Ведь пока единственное, что их связывало — это Лея. 

— Я передам всё в Протекторат, — Хакс поднял голову, и Кайло повернулся в его сторону. — Это конец Сопротивления, поздравляю. 

Эмоций в его негромком голосе было ровно ноль. Впрочем, выглядел он довольным — черты его лица едва заметно смягчились, будто Хакс всё-таки расслабил пару мышц. 

— Под трибунал отправят всех? — Кайло чуть подался вперёд, зная, что Хакс не упустит это движение. 

— Что, решил спасти Органу? — Хакс едва заметно дёрнул уголком губ. 

Кайло хмыкнул. Да, это было бы и правда неожиданно. 

— Там пара моих агентов, — сказал он почти безразличным голосом. — Конечно, большой потери не будет, но я предпочитаю не оставлять своих людей за бортом. 

Хакс некоторое время смотрел в его глаза, пристально и неприятно. Он искал подвох, обман, личную выгоду — и не находил. 

— Само собой, это никак не связано с находкой одного крайне полезного жёсткого диска, — медленно произнёс он, и Кайло улыбнулся про себя. Хакс сделал именно тот вывод, который был нужен. 

Выдержав паузу, Кайло пожал плечами. 

— В жизни должно быть место для загадок, — сказал он. Пусть Хакс думает, что он пытается защитить того, кто слил данные. В каком-то смысле, так и было. 

Хакс чуть прищурился, а потом сделал ленивый жест рукой. 

— Пришли мне имена. Я уберу их из списков обвиняемых, так что они даже не будут присутствовать на заседании. 

Кайло кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Как там Кайра? — поинтересовался он, чуть прикрыв глаза. — Мне так и не пришла открытка. 

Хакс коротко усмехнулся. 

— От Региона Экспансии долгий путь, — отозвался он и плавным движением поднялся на ноги, сжав в пальцах датапад. — Увидимся на заседании, Рен. 

— Непременно, — в тон ему ответил Кайло и проводил взглядом его ровную спину. 

Всё прошло именно так, как он хотел. Теперь Рей не грозил суд и унизительная пометка в личном деле — хотя, конечно, она была виновной как минимум в причинении ущерба на миллионы кредитов: оборудование являлось одним из самых дорогих пунктов сметы, не считая его доставку на довольно отдалённую от магистральных путей Джакку. 

Кайло не знал, что будет дальше. Не в отношении компании — тут всё было понятно; после решения проблем на Джакку его ждали на загадочной Джеде, где совсем недавно нашли крупное месторождение кайбер-кристаллов, и сейчас туда медленно отправлялась техника, составлялись планы разработок и велись нудные судебные разбирательства по поводу приватизации — всё как обычно, и роль Кайло заключалась только в одобрении проделанной работы. 

Оставаться на Джакку больше не было нужды — он мог хоть сейчас сесть в личный шаттл, подняться на орбиту и покинуть неприветливую грязную планету, но вместо этого Кайло снова и снова просматривал обновляющиеся сметы, анализировал отчёты с рудников, следил за логистикой грузов — то есть занимался тем, чем должен был заниматься один из его локальных заместителей. Он делал всё, лишь бы была причина не улетать — и чтобы эта причина не обозначалась именем из трёх букв. 

Рей сказала, что вернётся вечером. Сказала, что найдёт ещё информацию. Сказала, что пусть он не рассчитывает, что она сдаст всех остальных. 

Рей была единственной причиной, по которой он всё ещё оставался здесь — но признать это означало признать свою слабость. Кайло больше не был уверен в том, что дело только в запретности — теперь он хотел, чтобы Рей находилась рядом с ним. Всего несколько не заполненных ненавистью минут наедине с ней, сосредоточенный взгляд её блестящих глаз, порывистые жесты, недоверие, но не злоба — он был готов схватить её за руку и приказать остаться, если бы не осознание того, что это её только оттолкнёт. 

Кайло закрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти момент, когда он стоял на колене совсем рядом с ней. Маленькие задорные веснушки, длинные ресницы, розовые губы — Рей в его воспоминаниях потирала запястья, а он всё смотрел и смотрел, понимая, что без неё он никуда не улетит. 

Незнакомое чувство жгло грудь, разъедая привычное спокойствие, и Кайло не мог понять, что происходит. Физиологический голод утолялся без проблем, но ощущение того, что этого недостаточно, не проходило, а Рей продолжала каждый раз возникать перед ним, стоило закрыть глаза. 

В старых книжках говорилось и об этом, но Кайло упорно пресекал все мысли, уходящие в ненужном — совершенно лишнем — направлении. Страсть, жажда, похоть, желание — он готов был поддаваться низменным эмоциям, но то, что он чувствовал к Рей, очевидно выходило за привычные рамки. С того самого раза, с их первой встречи — до ужаса абсурдно и одновременно именно так, как должно было быть. 

Кайло бросил взгляд на экран, отображающий время сразу на нескольких выбранных им планетах. До вечера на Джакку ещё оставалось невыносимо много времени, и он недовольно цокнул языком, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Рей так и не сказала ему, где находится штаб Сопротивления, а его люди потеряли её из виду почти сразу же после того, как она вышла из здания, так что оставалось только ждать. 

Совершенно идиотское переживание, что Лея поймёт замысел Рей и избавится от неё, Кайло с раздражением выкинул из головы.

Впрочем, работы было достаточно, чтобы время, поначалу тянущееся чересчур медленно, наконец ускорило свой темп, и примерно к шести часам, когда тихие сумерки начали незаметно сгущаться, превращая день в вечер, Кайло наконец позволил тщательно контролируемому нетерпению занять его мысли. На рудниках который день царило спокойствие, никаких повреждений техники или нападений на грузовые кары — и это беспокоило Кайло гораздо сильнее, в виду последних новостей. 

Лея продавала далеко не все украденные кристаллы; по крайней мере, в файлах с диска не была задокументирована как минимум треть груза. Либо Финн не стал заморачиваться с более мелкими поставками, либо... Либо Лея задумала что-то ещё — помимо контрабанды. 

Кайло потёр ладонью лоб. Любой в их Галактике знал, на что способны оружия из кайбер-кристаллов — и тот, у кого было это оружие, мог нанести непоправимый вред. История помнила то время, когда добыча кристаллов не контролировалась, и уничтоженные, сожженные дотла планеты остались памятниками бессмысленному геноциду. Но Лею было сложно остановить такими пустяками; Кайло прекрасно знал, насколько упорна его мать в достижении собственных целей. А ещё он знал, что она не поступится ничем. 

Собственно, в какой-то момент она не поступилась своим сыном. 

Кайло посмотрел на молчащий коммуникатор. На мгновение появилось почти детское желание проверить, включён ли он, но Кайло прекрасно знал, что коммуникатор работает — и с досадой фыркнул: такие феноменально глупые мысли появлялись в его голове исключительно из-за Рей. 

Он медленно поднялся на ноги и потянулся, глубоко вздыхая. Немного гудела спина, а шея тихо захрустела, когда Кайло откинул голову назад, разминаясь. Он снова пропустил обед, но привычная смесь из стимуляторов и кофе давно сбила режим питания, поэтому все необходимые микроэлементы он получал из таблеток — утром и вечером. К тому же, на Джакку было сложно достать более-менее свежие продукты; все питались консервантами и жидкими протеинами. Были, конечно, и другие варианты, но есть мясо стальноклювов Кайло не был готов морально. 

Он подошёл к окну, всматриваясь в сверкающий миллионами огней лабиринт города. Отчего-то мысль, что где-то там, между домами, его Рей, отдалась непонятным теплом в груди, будто кто-то приложил ладонь к коже. 

Сразу же после того, как она ушла, Кайло распорядился, чтобы её доставили не в холодный подвал с тяжёлым воздухом, а сюда, прямо к нему в кабинет — чтобы она увидела, как живёт он, как сможет жить она. Разумеется, не на Джакку. Он увезет свою маленькую крысу как можно дальше от этого гнилого места, покажет ей самые красивые места Галактики и больше никогда не отпустит. 

Кайло рассеянно коснулся ладонью прохладного стекла. Что нужно сказать, чтобы Рей захотела остаться с ним? Какое сделать предложение, от которого она не сможет отказаться? Вряд ли её интересовали деньги — но что тогда? Что ещё может быть нужно бездомной сиротке? 

Коммуникатор запищал, и Кайло почти бегом кинулся к столу. 

— Магистр, прибыла... — Илона на мгновение замешкалась, подбирая слово. — Прибыла та девушка из повстанцев. — Она вопросительно замолчала. 

Кайло нетерпеливо поднял брови. 

— Я же дал соответствующие распоряжения, — ледяным тоном произнёс он и заметил, как едва заметно вздрогнула секретарша. 

Страх. Их всегда нужно подгонять страхом. 

— Конечно, Магистр, — Илона поспешно закивала головой. — Её сейчас приведут. 

Кайло отключил коммуникатор и машинально пригладил волосы. Быстро окинул взглядом кабинет: всё на своих местах, чистота и порядок. 

Внезапно нахлынуло раздражение на самого себя — ещё не хватало прихорашиваться, как девица перед свиданием. Рей одним своим присутствием где-то неподалёку на планете делала его форменным дураком — и это, конечно, стоило бы прекратить, но Кайло слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы что-то предпринимать. 

Когда двери открылись, и два охранника ввели Рей, он даже не поднял голову, склонившись над датападом, вмонтированным в столешницу. 

— Свободны, — не глядя, бросил он наёмникам, продолжая бездумно скользить взглядом по мелким буквам. 

И после того, как закрылись двери, он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Рей. 

— Привет, — сказал он и, не удержавшись, окинул её взглядом. 

Всё те же джинсы в пятнах, но на этот раз сверху был серый унишот: бесформенный и тёплый, идеальный для долгого нахождения на улице, он скрывал фигуру Рей, делая её более объёмной. Рей очень походила на типичную бродяжку, ночующую где-нибудь за мусорной кучей в западных дистриктах; даже ботинки, на толстой подошве, с устаревшего вида шнуровкой, идеально вписывались в этот образ, который до абсурдного подходил ей, маленькой упёртой песчаной крысе, с такой лёгкостью занявшей место в его мыслях, будто для неё там специально предназначался уголок. 

Рей, заметив его взгляд, поджала губы и скрестила руки на груди. Впрочем, от Кайло не укрылось, с каким интересом она осматривала кабинет, задержавшись взглядом на огромном окне. 

— В вашем штабе такого вида нет? — не дождавшись ответного приветствия, поинтересовался Кайло, издевательски усмехнувшись. 

— Я пришла не для того, чтобы болтать, — хмуро и отчего-то немного нервно отозвалась Рей и, подойдя ко креслам, по-хозяйски уселась в одно из них; в то, из которого был лучше виден город. — Лея транспортирует контейнеры с кристаллами куда-то в пустыню, — она немного подумала, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону, — наверное, к Гоазонским пустошам, потому что там глушатся датчики с городских станций, соответственно, она беспрепятственно может выводить груз на орбиту. — Рей замолчала, постучав пальцами по обтянутому кожей подлокотнику. — Отсюда совсем не видно, что происходит внизу... — задумчиво добавила она и чуть склонила голову, глядя в окно. 

Кайло пристально смотрел на неё, не пытаясь скрыть интерес. От её присутствия внутри разливалось спокойное тепло, и он вдруг понял, что рад её видеть. 

— С чего ты взяла, что кристаллы отправляются на орбиту? — Кайло знал ответ, потому что сам предполагал то же самое. 

Рей скептически посмотрела на него и снова постучала по подлокотнику. 

— Финн нашёл схемы, — сказала она. — Лея строит оружие, но ты, думаю, об этом догадываешься. — Она помолчала. — Это что, настоящая кожа? — она царапнула коротким ногтем обивку. 

Кайло дёрнул уголком губ, сдерживая улыбку. 

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Хочешь кусочек на память? 

Рей фыркнула и отвернулась к окну. Кайло видел, что она тоже скованно улыбается. 

— Мне нужны те, кого ты считаешь непричастными к делам Леи, — произнёс он и увидел, как тут же напряглись плечи Рей. — Чтобы вычеркнуть из из списка тех, кто пойдёт под трибунал, — поспешно добавил он, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать. — Ты, конечно, можешь мне не верить, но зато когда Протекторат...

— Я поняла, — резко перебила его Рей, так и не обернувшись. Кайло видел, как она закусила губу. — Зачем ты это делаешь? — она рывком поднялась на ноги и сделала пару шагов в сторону его стола. Её глаза блестели чуть ярче обычного. 

Кайло тоже встал и, обойдя стол, опёрся руками о столешницу. Рей напряжённо следила за его движениями, оставаясь на месте, похожая на нахохлившуюся птицу. Кайло только сейчас заметил, что глаза у неё покрасневшие, как если бы она прогулялась по пустыне без маски. 

— Я делаю это, потому что так правильно, — Кайло смотрел прямо на неё. — Я не знаю, что вбила вам в голову Лея, но даже если я действительно монстр, мне не чуждо чувство справедливости. 

Враньё. Он делал это ради Рей. 

Рей сглотнула, линия её губ едва заметно дрогнула, словно она хотела что-то сказать. Кайло сильнее сжал руками столешницу, подавляя снова вспыхнувшее желание. 

— У неё Финн и По, — как-то безэмоционально сказала она, и нехорошее предчувствие обожгло внутренности. — Она сказала, либо они, либо ты, — её голос сорвался, а губы снова дёрнулись. 

Кайло выпрямился, глядя ей в глаза. 

— Меня обыскали на входе, — прошептала Рей. — Но мой спайн не видно на визорах, — она медленно подняла руку, и в рукаве унишота что-то блеснуло. 

Кайло знал, что такое спайн. Тонкая острая игла, отравленная смертельным ядом, которая с лёгкостью проткнёт ткань его костюма. Он не успеет даже вызвать охрану. Всё, что можно успеть — это моргнуть. 

Рей стиснула челюсти; по её щеке быстро соскользнула маленькая слезинка. 

Кайло сделал шаг вперёд. 

Это был самый долгий шаг в его жизни.


	11. Chapter 11

Кайло часто имел дело со смертью, но никогда не задумывался над правильностью своих поступков, расправляясь с теми, кто его подвёл. Он считал смерть крайней мерой наказания — и никогда не убивал из праздного развлечения. Бессмысленное лишение жизни было не чуждо Сноуку, но Кайло видел это как пустую трату ресурсов и не злоупотреблял своей властью. 

Само собой, в Галактике существовали некоторые довольно расплывчатые законы о неправомерном лишении жизни, но всё сводилось к тому, что на каждой планете разбирались — если разбирались — с нарушителями по-своему, и лишь какие-то совсем уникальные эксцессы, такие, как, например, уничтожение целого города, выносились на галактический суд. Впрочем, в последние пару десятков лет, с появлением Первого Ордена и, соответственно, организованной охранной службы, число масштабных преступлений поползло вниз — а количество подпольных компаний с наёмниками-ассасинами наоборот увеличилось. Жизнь шла своим чередом — у кого-то прерываясь на самом интересном месте. 

Сноук один раз сказал, что только дурак не боится смерти. Кайло же просто о ней не думал. 

Даже сейчас, когда время, казалось, замерло, он думал только о том, как красивы заплаканные глаза Рей. 

Вполне возможно, он просто подсознательно был уверен, что она не причинит ему вреда. Не теперь, когда она больше не видела в нём монстра, а из её взгляда исчезла привычная уверенность. 

Пальцы её вытянутой руки едва касались его груди, там, где за рёберной клеткой медленно и гулко билось сердце, словно пытаясь прорваться навстречу. Маленькие загорелые пальцы, с короткими ногтями и тонкими царапинами. Кайло мог бы перехватить это запястье, заломить резким движением, направить спайн в шею Рей — но вместо этого он, не отрываясь, смотрел в её глаза с чёрными кругами расширившихся зрачков и алыми нитями капилляров и думал, что, чёрт возьми, никакой блеск звёзд не сравнится с потерянными глазами Рей. 

Она, не моргая, смотрела на него, а потом её рука дрогнула и опустилась. Спайн исчез в унишоте, снова спрятавшись в рукаве. Не прошло и минуты, но для Кайло эти мгновения растянулись куда дольше. 

— Я... — Рей закусила губу и покачала головой. — Я не могу. Я не могу, не могу, — она зажала рот ладонью и отвернулась. Её плечи не дрожали. 

Кайло быстрым плавным движением дотронулся подушечками пальцев до того места, которого касались пальцы Рей. Он почувствовал, как глухо ударилось о грудную клетку сердце, как дрогнули руки — будто мозг только что осознал близость смерти. Неуверенно брызнул в кровь адреналин — но лишь для проформы. 

Внутри медленно разгоралась застарелая ненависть. Убийство сломало бы жизнь Рей — и Лея прекрасно об этом знала и всё равно отправила её сюда, подкрепив приказ заложниками. На что она рассчитывала? Смерть Кайло мало повлияла бы на последующие события, но Лея в этот раз не смогла не придать личный оттенок. Она хотела избавиться от него с самого детства — и наверняка не раз жалела, что не сделала этого ещё до его рождения. 

— Скажи, где твои друзья, — Кайло поборол желание коснуться плеча Рей. — Я вышлю за ними своих людей. 

Ещё немного — и он начнёт перечислять Джакку деньги на благотворительность. 

Рей недоверчиво дёрнула плечом и чуть повернула голову. Пучки вяло качнулись из стороны в сторону. 

— Почему ты не зовёшь охрану? — сипло спросила она, и Кайло различил в её голосе безуспешно скрываемое недоумение. — Я пыталась тебя убить, а ты предлагаешь спасти моих друзей. Ты как-то пытаешься выслужиться перед этим вашим Протекторатом или что? — она обхватила предплечья руками и немного ссутулилась, и теперь у неё был очень беззащитный вид, но Кайло знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. 

Рей буквально состояла из повадок юркой песчаной крысы, борющейся за своё существование среди больших неповоротливых хищников. Казаться беззащитным — чтобы никто и подумать не мог, что ты не менее опасен. 

Кайло знал, что его действия давно выходят за рамки логичных. Пожалуй, с момента их первой встречи. 

— Это вина Леи, — пожав плечами, сказал он. — Любую ситуацию можно рассмотреть с разных сторон. Ты видишь всё не со своей, а с её точки зрения. — Он заметил, как дёрнулась её нижняя губа, будто она хотела что-то возразить. — Пора бы сформировать своё мнение, Рей. 

Её имя вышло у него легко и естественно, будто он всё время звал её так — не только в своих мечтах, а на самом деле. Он мог бы выдыхать это имя ей в шею, а она могла бы выкрикивать его — в его снах, от которых Кайло просыпался со сладкой дрожью во всём теле, она делала именно так. 

И он знал, что теперь у него появился шанс на такую реальность. 

— Тебе сейчас сложно кому-то поверить, — Рей молчала, поэтому Кайло продолжил: — Но ты либо поможешь своим друзьям, либо вернёшься к Лее ни с чем. 

Рей мгновенно вскинула голову и повернулась

— С чего ты взял, что ни с чем? — запальчиво воскликнула она, блеснув глазами, и, недолго думая, снова подняла руку, но на этот раз Кайло не стал испытывать судьбу и, сделав быстрый полушаг, без особых усилий перехватил её тонкое запястье, легко заводя руку ей за спину.

Теперь он практически обнимал её, впервые стоя так близко, что их тела почти соприкасались. Рей растерянно замерла; кажется, она даже не дышала, но Кайло чувствовал, как напряжены её мышцы. Абсолютно детский — и такой искренний поступок, что Кайло был готов рассмеяться, но тепло тела Рей внушало совершенно иные мысли. 

— Не стоит этого делать, — негромко сказал он, не удержавшись и переведя зачарованный взгляд на её сжатые губы. 

Так близко. Ему надо было всего лишь наклониться. 

Рей упрямо вскинула подбородок, но не сделала ни единого жеста, чтобы высвободить руку. Она сосредоточенно смотрела Кайло в глаза, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли, и Кайло знал, что, умей Рей их читать, она бы точно держала дистанцию — потому что сейчас все его мысли были только о ней, о её теле, о её губах. 

— Я не стала бы, — сдавленно сказала она, на мгновение отведя взгляд в сторону. 

Кайло стиснул зубы, глядя на её шею. Он бы легонько прикусил тонкую кожу, прошёлся по ней кончиком языка, а потом тут же поцеловал, сначала невесомо, а потом сильнее, оставляя свою метку.

— Буду считать, что ты извинилась, — он криво усмехнулся, пообещав себе, что ещё пара секунд — и он выпустит её запястье. 

Рей дёрнула плечом; между её бровями пролегла тоненькая морщинка. Кайло догадывался, о чём она думала, но помогать ей делать выбор не собирался. Теперь она должна была сама попросить его. 

Короткие секунды истекли, и Кайло очень неохотно разжал пальцы, выпуская руку Рей, но продолжая стоять рядом. Рей пахла машинным маслом и песком, и чем-то опьяняюще-терпким; желание снова обожгло мысли, и сдерживаться было всё сложнее. 

Кайло знал, что должен был отойти, отвернуться, выгнать из головы Рей и снова начать связно мыслить, но рядом с ней логика отходила куда-то назад, и на первый план выходили все его тщательно зарисованные на бумаге сны. 

И то, что Рей по своей воле всё ещё стояла рядом, так близко, что могла чувствовать его дыхание — это приводило Кайло в недоумение.

— Всё должно было быть не так, — наконец сказала она и отчуждённо посмотрела в сторону окна, за которым пронёсся матовый шаттл. — Я верила, что делаю всё правильно, что Лея права, что ты...

Она запнулась, поджав губы. 

— Монстр, — помог ей Кайло, и Рей вздрогнула, как от удара. 

— Монстр, — полушёпотом повторила она и искоса посмотрела на него, будто выжидая. — Ты не убил меня в тот раз, почему? 

Кайло мог бы сказать ей правду — если бы знал, что это хоть что-то изменит между ними. 

— Решил, что всегда успею, — он всё-таки сделал шаг назад, потому что оставаться рядом с Рей было невыносимо. От её запаха сердце то разгонялось, то почти останавливалось, а тонкие потрескавшиеся губы завораживали своей формой. 

Рей хмыкнула и тоже отступила, сложив руки на груди. 

— Твоя смерть нужна Лее для отвлечения внимания, — сказала она. — Счёт идёт уже на дни, она почти завершила постройку оружия. Я не совсем поняла, что она собирается делать, но...

— Она хочет место в Протекторате, — мрачно оборвал её Кайло. — Это оружие ставит её на одну доску с теми, кто получил своё место... — слово «честно» не подходило совершенно, — относительно мирным путём. 

Рей склонила голову набок. 

— А ты? — она цепко посмотрела на него. — Как ты получил своё место? 

Перед глазами воспоминанием полыхнули пожираемые жадным огнём стены частного дома Сноука на Корусанте, его разрубленное на две половины мёртвое тело, застывший взгляд рыбьих глаз, в которых так и осталось удивление. 

Кайло усмехнулся. 

— Очень терпеливо ждал, — ответил он и подошёл к коммуникатору. — Значит, Гоазонские пустоши? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Рей, надавливая пальцем на кнопку соединения. 

Она кивнула. Кайло видел, что она всё ещё сомневается, но это уже не имело значения. Рей больше не была на стороне Леи. 

Отчётливая голограмма Илоны дрогнула и тут же стабилизировалась. Кайло подумал о пустошах. Облюбованная стальноклювами огромная территория, на которой невозможно поймать сигнал. Чтобы отправлять оттуда на орбиту грузовые шаттлы, требовалось поистине настоящее мастерство и полная выверенность прогноза — с земли подсказок ждать не приходилось, всё глушилось то ли металлом, то ли другими породами, которые именно в этом месте почти что выступали на поверхность планеты. Конечно, можно было провести исследования — но Кайло не представлял, кому вообще это было надо. 

— Отряды с альфа по дельту на Гоазонские пустоши, — наконец скомандовал он. — Пусть возьмут плазмомёты и квадрокоптеры. Уничтожить всю имеющуюся там технику, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на напряжённую Рей. — Повстанцев по возможности парализовать. Летальный исход нежелателен. По любым вопросам переводить напрямую ко мне. 

Илона понятливо кивнула, и голограмма исчезла. Кайло ещё некоторое время смотрел на поблёскивающий коммуникатор, а потом повернулся к Рей. Она едва заметно переминалась с ноги на ногу, и по телу Кайло будто прошёл лёгкий электрический заряд. 

Он знал, что она собирается спросить. 

Рей царапнула короткими ногтями ткань унишота и с явным усилием посмотрела на Кайло. 

— Мои друзья... — она облизнула губы и кашлянула. — Ты спасёшь их? 

Кайло молчал, сдерживая довольную ухмылку. Он устал терпеть и больше не собирался беспокоиться о том, что подумает Рей. 

Она нервно сглотнула и нахмурила брови, формулируя вопрос по-другому. 

— Что ты за это хочешь? — едва слышно спросила она, возможно, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ. 

Кайло оперся ладонями о столешницу, не отрывая жадного взгляда от Рей. Он мог бы ответить, что ему ничего не нужно. Мог бы формальности ради потребовать какие-нибудь документы Сопротивления. 

Вместо этого он прищурился и выдохнул:

— Тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотела закончить две главы назад, но всё никак не получается.


	12. Эпилог

Голубоватые цифры часов на голограмме мигнули, сменяя минуты. Незаметно подкрадывался вечер; горизонт лениво притягивал солнце, одновременно выпуская на унизанный точками звёзд небосвод вторую луну. Свежайший, чуть влажный воздух, пахнущий океаном, свободно проникал в просторную комнату; любопытные файерфлаи разноцветным роем кружили рядом с широкими окнами, не в силах преодолеть едва слышно гудящий силовой барьер. 

Серебристый спортивный мобиль мягко опустился на серые асимметричные плитки, двери плавно ушли наверх, и Кайло вышел из мобиля, с удовлетворением отметив долгожданную тишину. 

Дом встретил прохладой и запахом зелёного океана; впрочем, вся Като Неймодия пахла океаном и влажными лесами, и этот запах продолжал завораживать Кайло с момента его самого первого визита на планету. 

Кайло вошёл в гостиную комнату, глубоко вздохнул и, на пару секунд прикрыв уставшие глаза, медленно провёл рукой по волосам, чувствуя, как неохотно расслабляется организм. Сделки с дотошными представителями Торговой федерацией всегда донельзя выматывали, но Кайло испытывал почти мазохистское удовольствие, вступая в длительные переговоры — зная, что в конце концов получит своё. 

Квелорский торговый путь представлял исключительную важность на территориях Колоний, поэтому заполучить постоянное место среди караванов значило совершить существенный шаг к окончательному закреплению компании в Протекторате. Кайло знал, что рано или поздно кто-то захочет раздела его монополии по добыче кайбер-кристаллов, и к этому моменту он должен иметь множество дополнительных источников дохода — и, соответственно, власти. 

Впрочем, пока никаких предпосылок к изменению нынешнего статуса не появлялось — последняя попытка, попытка Леи, закончилась громким процессом в галактическом суде. Лея выглядела величественно и надменно, а Кайло не сказал ни слова про попытки убийства — и не только потому, что дело касалось одной конкретной особы. 

Всё-таки Лея была его матерью. 

Кайло раздражённо отогнал надоедливые мысли. Он не должен думать о тянущем назад прошлом. Лея заслужила своё наказание — и точка. 

В сгущающейся темноте всё ещё копошившиеся рядом с силовым полем файерфлаи светились особенно ярко. Кайло немного полюбовался их кислотными оттенками, вдруг напомнившими разноцветные парики эксцентричных айсарий, группу которых он один раз видел в каком-то из многочисленных казино Канто-Байта. 

Мысль снова соскочила, переключившись с воспоминаний о пустынной Кантонике на образы Джакку, кровавое солнце и суетный Туанул, которые Кайло с огромным удовольствием оставил далеко позади. Следующий визит, который не внушал особого желания, планировался на Джеду, где всё ещё велись разбирательства по приватизации, но до него оставался минимум месяц, и у Кайло было время немного отдохнуть — и для этого он привычно выбрал Като Неймодию с её городами, построенных на мостах, чистейшей океанской водой и очень спокойными неймодианцами, для которых понятие личного пространства было не просто пустым звуком. По крайней мере, здесь можно было ходить по улицам городов в любое время суток без маски и без опасений, что любой прохожий готов тебя зарезать за лишние двадцать кредитов. 

Кайло тихо выругался и прижал пальцы к вискам. Джакку въелась в его внутренности, постоянно всплывая в воспоминаниях и снах; Кайло надеялся, что это процесс детоксикации и что постепенно Джакку выцветет в памяти, отойдёт туда, где хранились успешно вытесненные воспоминания о детдоме — но пока он часто ловил себя на том, что думает о проклятой планете. 

Гортанно заклекотал неймодианский крихавк, и файерфлаи испуганно прыснули в разные стороны, искорками растворяясь в темноте. Кайло бросил взгляд на мерцавшие на стене часы. Сердце, на мгновение замерев, ускорило ритм, и Кайло приложил ладонь к груди, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашку чувствуя отдающиеся удары. Портативный комм молчал, и Кайло усилием воли подавил зародившееся беспокойство.

Автоматические светильники в виде шаров мягко замерцали, освещая гостиную. Кайло подошёл к импровизированному окну с силовым полем вместо метастекла и всмотрелся в темноту, из которой доносился тихий плеск прибрежных волн. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть мигающие огоньки антигравитационных лайнеров, скользящих над поверхностью океана.

Кайло нравилась эта планета именно из-за её спокойствия и неспешности; здесь можно было забыть — ненадолго, но все же — о заботах и тревожащих проблемах, и именно Като Неймодия была способна вытянуть едкий яд Джакку из Кайло.

Сердце снова гулко сократилось, резонируя с грудиной. Кайло сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ощущением свежести, и, подняв руку, вывел на появившийся голо-экран вчерашние сообщения. Финн прислал подробный отчёт о перепрограммировании техники на Джакку, но Кайло так и не успел его прочитать, готовясь к окончанию переговоров с Торговой федерацией и одновременно занимаясь утверждением новых кадров для представительства «KR Inc» в Квелорском торговом пути.

Кайло внимательно пробежался глазами по цифрам, отмечая, что убытки, наконец, сведены к минимуму. Рудник полностью восстановленного Кратеграда исправно функционировал, выдавая стабильные показатели поднятого груза, и Кайло в который раз подумал о том, что жизнь без Сопротивления казалась совсем простой.

Снова вспомнилась неестественно прямая спина Леи на слушании. Кайло посетил то единственное заседание, на котором требовалось его присутствие — и сразу же улетел на Корусант, где созывалось собрание директоров компании. Даже приговор он узнал лишь спустя несколько часов после оглашения — от Хакса, который, кажется, наслаждался процессом.

Комм завибрировал, и Кайло не смог сдержать улыбки, читая поступившее короткое сообщение.

Он нарочито медленно направился к выходу, про себя считая секунды. От защитного барьера до посадочной площадки — десять секунд.

Прошло ровно шесть, и небольшой юркий шаттл немыслимой расцветки резко остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от плит. Кайло застыл в дверях, наблюдая, как люк отходит в сторону и на плиты ловко спрыгивает Рей. 

В стильном брючном костюме и с собранными в непривычно аккуратный пучок волосами, она походила на прежнюю песчаную крысу разве что упрямым блеском каре-зелёных глаз да мелкими задорными веснушками. 

И каждый раз при виде Рей Кайло на мгновение забывал все слова. 

— Слышала, Квелорский путь наш, — она пружинистым шагом быстро сокращала дистанцию между ними. — Ещё немного — и Колонии забудут про других поставщиков.

Рей почти мгновенно освоилась на своей должности. Внимательная к деталям и очень хваткая, она моментально запоминала необходимую информацию — и, что самое важное, Кайло знал, что может ей доверять. Хотя бы потому, что Финн снова работал программистом в его компании, а По Дэмерон — срочным курьером. Кайло прекрасно помнил растерянное выражение лица Финна, когда Рей почти что силком притащила его к нему в кабинет. Похудевший и какой-то взволнованный, Финн до последнего не верил, что прощение получено и что его не убьют на месте — но Кайло было мало дела до бывшего предателя, все его мысли на тот момент оккупировала Рей. 

И сейчас, когда она стояла рядом, а её лучистые глаза улыбались, Кайло снова возвращался на Джакку, в тот момент, когда он понял, что хочет, чтобы Рей всегда была рядом. 

— Карратос готов сотрудничать, но они выставили ряд условий, — Рей нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу. Кайло скользнул взглядом по побледневшему шраму на её виске — одному из немногих напоминаний о том, что они были врагами. — Денон ориентируется на Таанаб, а с ними я почти договорилась, так что сектор Харрин наш — точнее, скоро будет, — она довольно улыбнулась, и у Кайло перехватило дыхание. 

Каждую её улыбку он запоминал с болезненной точностью, чтобы потом перенести на бумагу — тщательно, каждую чёрточку, каждую крошечную веснушку. Рей смешливо смотрела на него живыми глазами с белоснежных плотных листов, и даже после самых отвратительных переговоров Кайло становилось легче, когда он доставал толстую папку с портретами Рей. 

— Хорошо, — Кайло коротко кивнул, хотя на самом деле был доволен куда больше, чем показывал. — Я собираюсь поужинать в столице, ты со мной? — он на мгновение перевёл взгляд на собственный мобиль, поэтому не заметил, как дрогнули губы Рей. 

Зарра, столица Като Неймодии, находилась в получасе полёта; Кайло принадлежала пара ресторанов в центре, поэтому во время своего нахождения на планете он часто наведывался туда за фирменным филе тревила — океанской летучей рыбы, которая водилась только на южных шельфах. 

— Ты же сказал, что срочно ждёшь личный отчёт, — Рей подняла брови, но Кайло отчего-то знал, что она не откажется. 

Он не успел подумать, прежде чем губы сами выдали ответ. 

— Я просто скучал, — сказал он и тут же добавил: — Так ты идёшь? 

Рей склонила голову, и Кайло только заметил, что маленькая прядка всё-таки выбилась из её пучка. 

— Иду, — ответила она. 

И широко улыбнулась.


End file.
